Fantasies Fullfilled
by xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo
Summary: Hermione is having forbidden dreams and there is only one person that can help her get over them. Will she succomb to a dangerous affair? And what will happen if she gets too involved...? HGSS and a bit of GWRL. M for smut
1. Fantasies begun

Hermione woke up, panting loud. She had been dreaming again. Having those unforgivable dreams. Dreams that she wished would go away. Dreams that were so sick and wrong that she was disgusted with herself. But she had no power to stop those forbidden dreams. She couldn't control the pictures playing in her mind, waking her up everynight drenched in sweat and her own arousal. She knew something had to be done. This couldn't continue. This was wrong and sick in so many ways. Hermione sighed and turned to the side, falling asleep again. She would go to Madam Pomfrey the next morning and ask her for deamless sleep draught.

* * *

_Uh oh._ Hermione thought. _Here he comes again. Control yourself Hermione. Don't let him notice you. Act casual._ BOOM. _Way for that to work. Nice job. Now you knocked him over._

"Miss Granger!" He yelled out angrily, getting up and straightening his robes. "Watch where you're going, you blind little witch." His eyes were killin her. Darker as the night itself they were glaring down at her, intimidating her, yet mesmorizing her as well.

"So - sorry Professor." She mumbled. He reached a hand down to help her up, and she accepted shyly. The second their hands made contact Hermione felt a deep shiver go down her spine.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for knocking over a professor. Now I suggest, miss Granger, that you go to breakfast, but this time watch where you're going." He drawled.

Hermione was about to protest and tell her professor that he was being unfair, but with a swish of his robes he was gone before she could say a word. She sighed. She wasn't acting like herself at all. _Well I don't think any girl fantasizing about her professor would act normally._ Hermione frowned at the thought and straightened out her robes. _Time to go to Madam Pomfrey._

* * *

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm running out of the dreamless sleep draught. I couldn't possibly give you any until I get more from Professor Snape. You'll have to go ask him. Maybe he has some left." Madam Pomfrey said, hardly paying attention to the girl. She was too busy running around and looking for something that was apperently really important. Hermione rolled her eyes at her luck. Knowing that the nurse wouldn't help her anymore she decided to go down to breakfast and see whether there was anymore food left. 

There were only a few people left at the Gryffindor table since it was the last five minutes of breakfast. Hermione couldn't see Harry nor Ron, so she guessed they were probably waiting for her at Transfiguration. She grabbed a piece of toast with jam on it and made her way to class.

For the first time, Hermione couldn't concentrate. The class was over and Hermione hadn't heard a word Professor McGonnagal was saying. She had been thinking about what to do. She really wanted to get rid of the dreams but she couldn't just go to Professor Snape and ask for some. He would want to know why. What would she tell him? **Oh, hi Professor, could you give me some dreamless Sleep draught so I can stop having sexual dreams about you?** _Oh, yes. Wonderful plan, Hermione._

It went like this the whole day. One side of Hermione telling her she had to go or the dreams would start to take over her and she would start to go crazy, if she hadn't already. But the other side of Hermione told her that going up to the man haunting her in her dreams and asking him for the draught would be the crazy thing to do. At the end of the day Hermione knew the first side had overpowered the second, so she decided to go to Snape that evening to ask him for some.

Even when facing Death Eaters Hermione had never been so nervous. _Nice pun, Hermione._ She thought realizing that Snape had been one, too. Taking a deep breath she knocked at his office door, then waited. "Come in." She heard his oily voice say. A shiver ran down her spine and she hesitantly opened the door and poked her head through.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her, obviously surprised that she had come to see him. "Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked her expectantly.

"Good evening, Professor." Hermione prayed silently that she wouldn't say or do something that would give her away. "I came to ask you for - Madam Pomfrey said - I thought you would have some - she didn't have any left - sorry to disrupt-"

"Miss Granger." He interrupted her. "As much as I enjoy your senseless babbling, would you please get to the point?"

Hermione blushed. _Wonderful. Absolutely fantastic. Way to go Hermione!_ "I'm sorry Professor. I was just here to ask for some dreamless sleep draught. I went to ask Madam Pomfrey but she said she was running out and to come her and ask you." _Calm down. It's over. You actually managed to make sense._

"I see." Snape said and arched and eyebrow at her again. She was acting quite strange. Not only was she babbling senslessly in front of him, which never usually happened, but she was blushing as well. Something was wrong with her and he was sure the dreams she was trying to get rid of were the cause. "And might I ask what this draught is for? After all I can't just give a student a very valuable potion without knowing the reasons for it." He stood up and walked to the front of his desk.

_Shit._ _I knew this would happen._ "Well that, Professor, is private. But if you have to know I've been having bothersome dreams about the final battle that won't leave me alone." _Yes. Good reason. Who knew I could think of good excuses that fast? That was great!_

"Miss Granger. I think that is a very ridiculous excuse." he said. _...or not._ "Absolutely every student in this castle has some kind of nightmare about the Final battle, and I'm sure you weren't one to witness the worst parts." His eyes shone brightly as if to indicate he did. "Just ask your friend, Potter. I'm sure he could use the draught as well. If that is the reason, Miss Granger, I'm sorry but I cannot give it to you." _Good luck g__etting yourself out of this one, Hermione._

"Actually professor, I think I would like to keep the reason quiet. It is very private, and you do not see me standing here asking for an explanation of your private dreams." Hermione blushed at the thought of this and quickly added. "Sir."

Snape smirked. "Well I'm sorry to say Miss Granger, I can not possibly give you the draught without good and reasonable reasoning." Hermione glared at him. Why did he always have to be such a bastard? Hermione fumed and turned around, making her way to the door. "Oh and Miss Granger?" She heard him ask just as she was about to walk out.

She slowly stopped in her tracks and without turning around said, "Yes, Sir?"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for having inappropriate dreams about a teacher. You are dismissed." It took a moment for the words to get through Hermione's head, but after she realized she was still standing there she quickly went out the door and closed it behind her. As soon as she walked out she slumped against the wall and cluthed her heart. How did he know? She hadn't told him, had she? Had she been that obvious?_ Oh no. What have I gotten myself into? _Hermione sobbed into her hands. _I told you not to go to him._

* * *

There was no way she was going there. No way. She would pretend to be sick or something_. As if anyone would believe you_. Hermione damned herself for being such a perfect student. 

Shaking, she entered the potions classroom and took a seat next to Harry. Harry worriedly looked at her, but Hermione just shook it off and blamed it on too much homework last night. Though not convinced, Harry decided to leave her alone.

With a bang the door opened and Snape stormed down the classroom in his normal routine. Hermione caught a swiff of his cologne and shuddered. _I didn't know he even wore cologne._ He stood in front of the class and stared at them, expecting to know what he was thinking. "What are you all waiting for? Get your ingredients and get to work. The instructions are on the board." He drawled in a bored yet vicious tone. Hermione seriously didn't know how he did it.

It was a good 30 minutes into class and Hermione hadn't noticed anything different about the way he was acting. _Maybe he decided to ignore it and not torture me endlessly about it._ How wrong she was. Hermione started cutting up firebeetles with a especially large knife made especially for cutting that sort of bug. She hated knives very much. They creeped her out.

Hermione could feel him pacing between desks to check on people's work. No one dared talk. It was completely silent except for the bubbling of the potion and the Professor's foot steps. Hermione's breath shortened when she heard him approach her desk and stand behind her, peering over her shoulder. Her whole body was tensed up and she stopped cutting. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances and watched as Snape lowered his head to Hermione's neck and whisper so only she could hear, "Why so tense, Miss Granger?" His breath tingled on her skin and an involuntary shiver ran down her spine. "Didn't sleep so well last night?" Hermione could just see his lips curling at his last remark. She cut down on the bug very hard. So hard in fact, that it was hard to get the knife out of the piece of wood underneath it. He chuckled very softly and went on to Harry's potion. "That's horrible Potter. I suggest you start over again." And with a swish of a wand the contents of Harry's cauldron were gone.

* * *

Hermione sobbed into her pillow. What was she going to do? She couldn't possibly ask him again, now that he knew_ he _was the cause of the dreams that were bothering her. But she couldn't as well live with her dreams. They were distracting and irritating. She needed to find a solution. _Think, Hermione, think._ Then it hit her! Harry might have some! After all, the Order had gotten him some to keep his head clear during the final battle, and maybe he had some left! 

"Harry! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked him as she bounced down the stairs into the common room. Harry made a move in the chess game he was playing with Ron and got up.

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked.

"Well, I was just wondering whether you have any dreamless sleep draught?" She asked eagerly. When he looked at her in confusion, she added, "I've been having some nightmares lately and they're distracting me and I know that you used some during the final battle and I was just wondering whether you still had some."

"Oh okay. I'm not sure but I'll check. Hold on." And with that he ran up the stairs. Hermione waited patiently downstairs and soon Harry came back looked up at him hopefully. He handed her a little vile and said, "It's very old. I'm not sure whether its effects still work very well, but I'm sure it'll get rid of minor dreams." Hermione smiled, relieved and glad at being in the posession of the potion.

"Thanks, Harry. I really appreciate it." She said and hugged him. Ron getting impatient with Harry called him back. Hermione bidded the two goodnight and went off to bed. She quickly got a glass of water and put a couple drops of the draught in it, drinking it up fast. As Hermione lay down in bed she smiled at the thought of finally getting a good night of sleep.

_..."Mmm" She moaned as his fingers flicked at her clit. "Severusss..." She hissed. His fingers slowly entered her wet folds and made small circles torturously slow. This efflicted more moans from Hermione. He was going so damn slow. Why was he torturing her like this? She thrust her hips forward, causing him to go in deeper. He growled and quickened his pace, not saying one word. He entered one finger inside her while his thumb was massaging her nub. Hermione soon was at a shortage of breath, moaning and groaning deeply. She could feel the tension build in her stomach and then..._

_"Come for me, Hermione." he whispered in her ears throwing her over the edge. Waves of pleasure hit her in what was the best orgasm she ever had. _

_"Oh, severussss." She yelled over and over again._

Hermione awoke with a start and sat up straight. What the hell had just happened? Hadn't she taken the potion? Why wasn't it working? Hermione tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down from the immensly exciting, yet disturbing dream. What the hell was she doing, having sexual dreams about a **teacher**? Was she completely out of her mind?

Dropping back onto her back on the bed, Hermione checked the time. It was one in the morning. Deciding that she was in no mood to sleep, she decided to go out for a stroll on the grounds. She knew that it wasn't allowed but she really needed it right now.

Stepping outside, Hermione took in a deep breath. Going outside really helped her collect her thoughts. The sweetly chilling breeze helped calm her down and relax. She walked around like that for a while, thinking about her dreams. Where did they so suddenly come from? What had caused them? There obviously had to be **something.** Her dad had explained to her once that thinking about something a lot somehow caused dreams. And most of the books Hermione had read explained that dreams were the subconcious caused by the either really wanted feelings or the really supressed feelings. Was that it? Was it really true that she just secretely, without even realizing it, wanted her Potions professor? Hermione sighed. She was exhausted. Mentally. Exhausted from all this thinking and dreaming and analyzing. She really couldn't take anymore. She had to find a way to get herself back together or else this would effect her finals.

She slowly made her way inside and started climbing the steps in the entrance hall. She was careful again to not run into anybody. But not careful enough.

"Well, what have we here?" Someone drawled behind her. Hermione gasped and turned around to see Snape standing five feet behind her, looking like he had just won the lottery. "What are you doing out of bed so late? And that without your two little friends to back you up? How irresponsible." He mocked.

"Professor, I - I was just -" She started.

"Spare me the babble. My office. Now." He commanded and waited until she turned around and they both started walking down the hall.

_Does he never sleep?_ She thought. But then thinking of Snape sleeping was just a ridiculous thought. _Boy, are you in trouble now. Think of all the detention he could give you for this. Dark dungeons...Snape's desk...Lying on it with Snape on top...**STOP!**_ Hermione shook her head to get the thoughts out. She felt a prickling sensation in the back of her neck, and realized Snape must be eyeing her. Hermione subconciously wondered where it was that he was staring. Maybe her hips? Her curves? Her butt? She started swaying her hips a little more which made her skirt rise up more little by little with every step.

Reaching the office, Hermione waited at the door, following in after Snape. He walked gracefully over to his desk and sat down. "Sit down." He ordered in a harsh tone, yet Hermione could tell he was enjoying this. Hermione hesitantly sat down, dreading what might happen once she did. She found herself not being able to look up. She was embarrassed at being found walking around by herself so stupidly.

"Miss Granger, look up and tell me why you were out at such late hours." He commanded her. Hermione looked up at his eyes and blushed. They were piercing her own and Hermione was positive that he could read her like a book right now. _He probably doesn't need an explenation. He probably knows **exactly** why you were awake at this hour. He just likes torturing you and making you say it._

"Umm... Well... I just thought a stroll around the grounds would do me some good. I'm sorry, Sir." She said.

"Don't apologize Miss Granger, that won't get you anywhere. I expected you of all people to know the rules. But I guess even our famous little know-it-all can surprise us with stepping out of line, am I wrong?" He spoke with a glint in his eye. "Always so eager to please, what happened? Couldn't control your desire to step out of bounds, Miss Granger?" His eyes were now pinning hers to them. She couldn't look away. She understood what he was trying to imply, and she sure as hell couldn't help but getting hot in the face as he said it.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't know what you're talking about." She said, trying to play the whole thing off.

Snape smirked at her evilly, leaned back in his chair and said, "All this means, Miss Granger, is that you will be spending detention with me for the next week. Report to my office at seven every night. You are dismissed."

With that Hermione stood up and left with only a quick nod. This was going to be one hell of a week.

* * *

Hermione knocked. Boy, was she nervous. Just being in his presence made her knees go weak. "Come in" She heard him say, so she stepped inside his office after straightening her school skirt. He didn't look up from his paperwork when she entered so she just stood by the door, waiting for him to tell her what to do. The more she stared at him, the more tingles she felt go down her spine. The more knots she felt twist in her lower stomach. Crap. She wanted him bad. She knew that now. 

He finally looked up from the paper he had been grading, and his eyes locked hers again. This was now common play for them. He would read her mind the second he looked at her. For some reason she didn't mind that he knew exactly what she was feeling. She was over being embarrassed. Now she just had to get over the nervousness.

"I have some potion ingredients that need sorting. You will stay here until they're all sorted. They're in the cupboard to your left. Get started." That's all he said before looking down at his paper again, and furrowing his eyebrows. Hermione decided she liked that look of concentration on him. She turned around and walked over to the cupboard and opened the door. Hermione almost whined when she saw how many ingredients there were to sort. Not only that, they were the most disgusting ones. _'Rat liver, snake brains, cockroach veins, vampire eyes. How yummy. _She was about to pull her wand out when she heard, "Do not use your wand. You will use your hands." Hermione sighed. _Absolutely wonderful. That's what you get for having those dreams, Hermione._

Deciding to work from the bottom up, she bent down and sat on her knees, grapping the first few flasks of Cow guts. As she started organizing them, she realized that the cupboard went way deeper than she thought and that there were ingredients all the way in the back of the shelf. She went on all fours and reached as far as she physically could, grabbing as many flasks as possible. Hermione felt eyes on her, and when she turned around she saw Snape watching her. _Uh oh. Skirt alert._ She turned red and quickly sat back up on her knees. Crap. How was she going to do this without him seeing her knickers? Hermione smiled evilly. Maybe that would do the bastard good after all that teasing and torturing. She bent forward again, this time purposly pushing out her butt just a little more, swinging it around just a bit. When she looked back at Snape, she saw he was still watching her, his eyes clouded in lust, something she had never seen in them before. Hermione almost gasped at sat up straight. She hadn't thought that her actions would have that big of a reaction on him.

Deciding to really give him a show now, she bent forward once more and this time took no shame in sticking out her buttocks so he could see her black knickers. She even went as far as grunting as if she couldn't reach something. Hermione would've taken it a step further and asked him to get it for him had he not said something. "What do you think you're doing, Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up at him and felt her face heat up again.

"Oh nothing, Sir. I was just trying to grab something from the back of the shelf." She replied as innocently as she could. Hermione smiled inwardly as she realized that she wouldn't have needed to ask him to help her anyway, as he seemed to do that all by himself. He got up and walked towards her, torturously slow, and bent down to pick up the flask she had been reaching for with one swift move of his arm. Hermione smiled at him and he just merely cocked an eyebrow. As he went to stand up straight again, he dropped the flask, which seemed like on purpose.

"I think I dropped the cow brains. Miss Granger, would you mind getting it for me?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes telling Hermione that he was toying with her. Hermione smiled lightly and turned around and bent down to pick it up, this time showing him her cleavage. As she got up she realized that they were standing in the narrow doorframe of the cupboard, making them have almost body contact. Hermione's breathing got faster as she looked up at him and took in their closeness. Snape slowly bent down, moving his head towards hers. _Oh my god! He's going to kiss me!_ His lips were so close to hers now but instead of kissing her, they went and lightly traced a path along her cheek towards her ear. "Do not attempt to play games with me, Miss Granger. You do not know what you're getting yourself into." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Hermione could've had an orgasm right there and then. His body so close to hers, his breath on her neck, his lips lightly touching her ear, his words, it was all too much for her and she dropped down onto her butt. She looked up at him, seeing the amusement in his eyes. But she also saw the lust. He half smirked at her and went back to his desk. "Continue your task." He ordered and this time Hermione made sure she didn't play any games with him. She had had enough for one night.

* * *

"Who is it, Hermione? You _have _to tell me!" Parvati bugged. Hermione rolled her eyes. What was wrong with this girl? Couldn't she just leave her alone? 

"Listen, Parvati. I've already told you. It's no one. And even if he was someone, it's none of your bus-"

"Hermione, I might not be top of the year, but I _am_ good at telling when there is a certain someone." She said looking pretty smug. "Now tell me who this secret guy is. Is he a Slytherin? Is that why you're trying to keep it on the downlow?"

Hermione stood up from the armchair and walked away rolling her eyes. Walking out of the portrait hole she thought she had lost her when, "Hermione, it's a teacher isn't it?" She asked. Hermione stopped, her eyes as big as plates. She slowly turned around and looked Parvati right in the eyes.

"What are you? Crazy? Will you suggest I'm in love with Dumbledore next?"

"Oh, don't be rediculous. He's too old and nice. But I think there _are_ a few teachers who aren't. I mean it makes perfect sense. You're always so eager to please them, it's completely understandable that you want to take that pleasing to the next level." Parvati was talking as if it was just another random guy they were talking about, instead of a Hogwarts professor who was more than likely old enough to be their father. "Now tell me. Which teacher is it?"

Hermione was amazed at this girl. A normal person could have never even gotten the assumption of Hermione having a crush on someone, let alone a teacher. "I already told you. It's _no one._" She replied sharply.

As Hermione turned around and was walking away, she could almost hear Parvati's brain working. She was just about to turn the corner...

"SNAPE!" Hermione stopped in her tracks one more time. Her heart was beating at an increadelous pace. She heard Parvati's footsteps coming towards her, and when Hermione turned around she saw complete satisfaction on her face. "It's him. I knew it. But don't feel bad, Hermione. I _totally_ understand why you're after him. I mean he's pretty sexy for his age. Actually that whole I'm a creepy bastard thing is pretty hot. I wouldn't mind -"

"Parvati, please stop talking." Hermione begged. That got her to shut up. "I do not fancy a professor, okay? So please just leave me alone." Hermione sighed and turned around to walk away from the girl one more time. Luckily, it worked this time.

* * *

_I can't help it. I just can't. Just one more button._ Hermione grinned and unbuttoned one more button of her blouse. Yes. She knew he had warned her last night, but it was just way too much fun. _That's right. You girls show yourselves._

She knocked and walked in when she heard him approve.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." He said without looking up.

Hermione smiled and dared to actually talk this time. "Good evening to you, too, professor." She replied sweetly. Snape, being surprised that she had replied, quickly glanced at her and looked back down, yet quickly looked up again after realizing that her cleavage was showing more than usual. Her skirt seemed a little higher as well. She kept smiling as she watched his eyes travel over her body, and felt herself getting warm below her belly.

"You shouldn't have tried to look nice, Miss Granger. It's only detention with an old potions master." He said smoothly as his eyes traveled back up to hers. _A very sexy old potions master. _Hermione didn't know how to reply so she just didn't. She smiled and waited for him to tell her what to do. _Should I come and stradle you? Or maybe bend over. How does the wall sound? Does that work out?_ Hermione had to contain herself from giggling at her own thoughts. She really was getting in way over her head. Just because she had accepted the fact that maybe, just maybe, she had a huge crush on Professor Snape, she didn't have to think thoughts like that. "I suggest you start, if you want to get those lables done by the end of tonight." He nodded over to the other side of his desk, that had a lot of pieces of parchment and a quill and ink on it. Hermione quickly walked over to the table, delighted that she would be so close to him, and sat down.

Hermione quickly got to work and every now and then she could feel him look up at her. If she wasn't mistaken she even saw him shift in his chair sometimes. She guessed her cleavage was more then just popping out a little in the position she was sitting in. Hermione could feel the blood rush through her in excitement at the thought that she made Snape nervous. That definitely would be a first. When he shifted again she looked up and asked, "What's wrong, professor?"

His eyes went back to hers and he smirked. "I was just deciding on how many points I should take off from Gryffindor, because quite frankly, Miss Granger, someone could get the wrong idea with you wearing you shirt unbuttoned that low." Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She closed it again and sat up straighter, completely humiliated. "I think ten will do, don't you agree right Miss Granger? Now button up." He said. Hermione could almost see the pleasure dripping off of him. He was _so _enjoying this.

Hermione glared and buttoned up only one button, refusing to do the others. She bent over the label again and continued writing. Hermione had crossed her legs under the table and her feet were falling asleep. She decided to switch their spots, and as she did, her foot touched the inside of Snape's thigh. Hermione gasped and looked up. Snape was staring right at her. Then, she did something she never knew she would have enough guts to do. She smirked at him. It was a smirk that suggested something absolutely crazy and inappropriate.

Snape raised an eyebrow and chuckled in a deep, dangerous voice. Hermione shuddered at the sound of it. "What do you think you're doing, Miss Granger?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to. I was just switching the position of my feet." She said, all the while smiling innocently at him.

Snape leaned forward in his chair so that their faces were now only a couple of inches apart. He looked at her cleavage once again, having a way better view from this position. His eyes traveled to her lips and then up to her lips. His lips curled. "Miss Granger, I am not a foolish man. I clearly see what you are trying to do, and I have warned you before that you do not know what you're getting yourself into. I hope that, being as smart as you are, you know that your little games do not intrigue me. I hope you also understand that a little ignorant girl like yourself could never capture my attention. Not to mention, I am your professor so any other relationship with a student would be absurd and completely unwanted on my side. So please, stop your actions before I'm forced to expell you." He spoke very low and husky, making Hermione breathe hard. He looked down at her chest, which was heaving up and down quite noticably. He smirked at her and sat back straight.

Hermione didn't know whether she should be offended, disappointed or scared. She looked at her professor's smug expression and evil glint in his eye, and decided she was definitely offended. She took his words as a challange. **_I _**_can't get **your** attention? We'll see about **that**, professor._ She looked him straight in the eyes while thinking these thoughts, being positive that he could tell exactly what she was thinking. She leaned back down and finished her, thankfully last, label, and without waiting to get excused she got up and left.

* * *

**AN: All right guys. To everybody who has been reading my "I love you" story, this is the reason for delay. I've decided to write this, and it's been taking up my time. I'm sorry about that.**

** Also i'd like to say, that this was to be a oneshot, but since it got WAY too long and there is still A LOT that has to happen, I've decided to make it into a trilogy. Otherwise you'd probably have about a 20,000 word story all on one page, and I'm sure that wouldn't be that great. So i definitely can't do that. I mean who would want to read something like that all at one go? I'd just lose readers that way. Well i hope you've enjoyed it so far! Two chapters to go.**

**I also want to mention that this story WILL have a resolute ending as to not leave you off asking for mroe, because i tend to give into those requests quite too much. So i'll make sure that I will leave it with such an ending that it will be resolute. And no, that does NOT mean that my characters will die. It'll be happy. I'm not sure exactly HOW, but I'm sure it just will.**

**So please review once you read! I'd really appreciate it!  
**


	2. Fantasies continued

Hermione was hugging her pillow and in deep thought when Ginny entered her room. "Hey." She said. "I was looking for you and thought you'd either be here or in the library. This was closer so I came here first."

Hermione smiled and looked up at her red haired friend. If she only knew the turmoil within her brain. She patted her bed, telling her to come sit down by her. "Was there a certain reason you wanted to see me for?" She asked as Ginny came over to her and sat down.

"Actually, Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about your change in attitude." Ginny said tentatively. When Hermione gave her a confused look, she continued. "Well, you have been acting rather strange lately. I mean you seem more distant than usual, you don't read all the time, your thoughts seem to be elsewhere, and." Ginny looked up at Hermione. "you got detention for walking around the grounds for no reason." Hermione sighed. She knew exactly what Ginny was talking about. A part of her wondered whether she had meant to run into Snape that night. After all she wasn't as stupid as to believe she could actually get away with something like that wihtout the invisibility cloak.

"I see." Was all she replied with at first. Ginny waited patiently and left Hermione some time to think. _I could tell her. After all she's a girl and would understand, right? It would be nice to have someone to talk to. _**What if you scare her off? What if she thinks you're a freak? What if she tells Harry and Ron?** Hermione decided that she would just have to trust Ginny, because honestly, she was starting to believe the whole situation was getting to her. She definitely needed someone to talk to, and there was no one better than Ginny. After making the red haired girl wait for quite a moment, Hermione finally asked, "Ginny, could I tell you a secret. But you have to promise me to keep completely quiet about this, because if the word gets out, I could get something worse than detention."

* * *

"Oh my..." Ginny said. Hermione had just finished telling her every last detail about what had been going on. Now it all made sense. The reason Hermione had been acting so...unlike herself. "Oh my..." Hermione looked at her with a worried expression on her face. 

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" She asked, pleading for the answer to be no.

"Are you joking? I would never do that to you!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione sighed in relief. "Wow, Hermione. I really don't know what to say to this. I mean, this is a _teacher _we're talking about."

"Don't you think I've realized that already? It's been driving me nutts for a whole month now. I simply don't know what to do. It's like my body is telling me to give in, but in my mind I know that it would a very silly and foolish thing to do. Even _considering_ it makes me feel guilty." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded. She seemed to be deep in thought. "It all makes sense." She said. When Hermione gave her a questioning look she continued. "I mean think about it. We've never liked him, he's alway been cruel to us. Yet there is that certain thing about him we can't put a finger on. He's so mysterious. He's the one person you can't read, and you aren't used to that. Also he is probably one of the few males in this castle, other than Dumbledore of course, that could meet your wit. _And_ you've always been so eager to please him, since he's the only teacher who doesn't seem to like you. Of course you're going to take interest in that."

Hermione considered her words. Now that she thought about it, she understood it herself. How come Ginny had come up with a reasonable explenation for all this in a matter of an hour, while she couldn't figure it out for a whole month. "So what do you suppose I should do?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ginny started. "One thing we do know is that, if you were to give in, and you guys - you know - well, you can be sure that he's probably amazingly good at it." Hermione giggled and hit Ginny on the shoulder. "I mean he _is_ a man after all." Ginny smiled. "But if anyone were to find out, not only would everyone think you guys were completely sick in the head, but I'm sure he'd lose his job and you'd be expelled." Ginny's expression got serious. This made Hermione wonder about something.

"Do _you_ think I'm sick in the head? Do you think this is all just disgusting?" Hermione asked quietly, looking at her hands.

"No." Ginny replied without having to think about it much. "I mean it's completely normal for something like this to happen, and I have to admit there is something strangly sexy about Snape," She giggled. "But I'm just surprised this is coming from you, Hermione."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, offended.

"Come on, Hermione. You know that you aren't the most...sexually open person." Ginny giggled at the thought. The giggles turned into laughter and soon the two found themselves pillow fighting on the bed.

Hermione felt so relieved that night. Talking to Ginny had made everything better. Although she still didn't know what to do, she realized that she could think about the situation with a clearer view about it. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, deciding to just wait up and see what would happen in the following weeks.

* * *

_Double potions today, Hermione. You ready for this? Well it doesn't look like you have much of a choice._ Hermione sighed at her reflection, not being satisfied at all. She didn't know what she was fussing about. After all, she was only wearing her uniform. The same bloody thing she wore everyday. Her hair was just below her shoulders, hanging in lose curls, slightly bushy. But her hair definitely didn't look as frizzy anymore. The new organic shampoo that she was using made sure of that. With no make up on, as usual, she left her dorm and made her way down to breakfast. What was she doing, caring about her look anyway? When had she ever cared? 

Entering the Great Hall, she found her seat next to Harry and Ron and smiled up at the two. "Hi guys." She said, picking up a piece of toast.

"Heh 'Moine" Ron mumbled through his full mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and smiled at Harry.

"Hey Hermione." He replied. "You seem extra," he paused, looking for the right word. "fixed up today." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows then smiled.

"I guess I'll just take that as a compliment, Harry." She said. Soon, Ginny joined the crew as well and they all started talking and laughing. The whole conversation between Hermione and Ginny the night before was ignored and everything seemed to be normal. That is until Hermione felt a pair of eyes watching her. Looking up at the teacher's table, where she felt the stare coming from, her eyes met with Snapes and an involuntary shudder went through Hermione. How deep and soft, yet cold and rejecting those eyes could be. Snape's mouth curled into a smirk and he turned to Professor Sinistra, saying something to her. Ginny followed Hermione's gaze and elbowed Hermione, then giggled. Hermione elbowed her back and glared at her, but ended up giggling as well.

Soon the two were in a fit of giggles, something that was not usually associated with Hermione Granger, and the boys looked at the two increadiously. Harry looked to Ron and said, "Don't even bother to ask. Let's just get to class." Ron nodded and shook his head at them when they burst into even more giggles.

"You could swear they had been drinking Firewhiskey before breakfast." Ron mumbled to Harry as they walked off. Finally getting themselves back together, Hermione and Ginny gathered their stuff and left the hall as well, splitting up to go to seperate directions for their classes.

* * *

_Breathe, Hermione. Breathe._ She had just gotten out of charms and was about to enter the potions classroom with Harry and Ron. Taking her seat Hermione started figeting with her bag, putting it here and there, then switching its place again. Harry and Ron gave her a weird look and she stopped, but inside she was still very nervous. She didn't know why but she thought she had an idea. Snape knowing about her purposely played games made her really shaky. The fact that he knew her intentions was just too much for her to handle. On one side she was completely humiliated, but on the other just alone that fact made everything even sexier. Hermione basically jumped out of her seat when he entered the classroom. 

When he started lecturing about the type of potion they would be making for the next week, Hermione couldn't get her eyes off him. The way his eyes had the glint in them as he spoke of the dangerous sides of the potion, the way his mouth twitched everytime he took points off of Gryffindor for no reason, and the way his eyes would always end up wandering to hers, sending shivers down her spine. Those eyes could do things to her that she never thought was possible from eyes alone. She wondered what it would be like when his body was actually in contact with hers. If only his stares could do such things to her, then his hands would probably_...oh my._ Hermione felt the room temperature increase. Realizing she was dressed way too warm, she proceeded to taking off her robe, leaving her vest, tie and shirt.

As they started working on their potion, Hermione decided the heat of the burning kettles was becoming too much, and so she took off her vest too. Losening her tie, Hermione felt a cool breeze wash over her. She sighed and rubbed her neck at the pleasure of feeling a bit of fresh air on her skin. She put her hair up as well, lettin lose curls hang out here and there. Furrowing her eyes over her potion Hermione felt she was being watched once again. Looking up, she saw those amazing eyes lingering on her, watching her every move. Hermione gasped when she saw the lust inside them. Realizing her whole stripping number must've looked really sexual, she smirked. She had gotten to him without even trying. Maybe, just maybe if she were to...

"Hermione, could you help me with this? I think I added the wrong ingredient." Ron's voice interrupted her thoughts. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at his cauldron.

"Oh, Ronald. When will you ever learn that you _never_ put the snake tongue in before the stingworms have been added." She looked up at him hopelessly. He just scratched his head and continued to try to work, being overly dramatic in attempt to get Hermione to help him.

Hermione looked at her potion and made sure everything was alright, then walked over to Ron and pushed him out of he way roughly. She quickly leaned over the potion and started reparing it.

"Miss Granger, must I remind you everytime that you may not help other students? Twenty points from Gryffindor." She heard Snape drawl from behind her. She immediately stiffened.

"Sorry, Sir." She mumbled. Hermione let out a deep breath as she heard him move away only to inhale sharply again. As he had moved away, a couple of his fingers had brushed her inner thigh ever so slightly, but enough to send a jolt of excitement throughout Hermione's body. _What a damn tease..._Hermione thought. She realized this had been the first time he had ever touched her. Just the thought of it made Hermione go dizzy as she walked back over to her cauldron. When she looked up their eyes locked again and what she saw confirmed that the gesture had been on purpose._...What a damn tease, indeed._

* * *

It was only her third detention with Professor Snape, and she was already on the verge of tears at the thought of going. Not that she didn't enjoy being around him. It was more that she enjoyed it a little _too_ much. Not only that, everytime the night was over she was left only more frustrated and in heat then before. He seemed to enjoy torturing her. Hermione knew that she had given him a new method of making her life hell, which he took so much pleasure in. _Damn those dreams. They're what got this whole thing started anyway._

She shut the door behind herself and walked over to his desk, wondering what he would have her do tonight. He looked up at her and his eyes sparkled evilly. Hermione felt uncomfortable and shifted in place. "I want you to scrub the floor for me tonight, Miss Granger. This place hasn't been cleaned in a while. You'll be using your hands and a rag. You may not use your wand, once more. Get to work." Hermione nodded and walked over to his desk where a dirty rag and a bucket of water had appeared. "Oh, and Granger?" She heard Snape ask. Hermione hesitantly looked up to meet his eyes. "I suggest you don't try anything foolish tonight." There was a tone in his voice that suggested that if she were to, something bad might happen. Hermione shuddered at the thought and nodded, grabbing the bucket and the rag. She quickly walked over to a corner of the room and started her chore.

An hour passed and Hermione still wasn't done with even half the room. She sat up and looked around, sighing at the amount of work still ahead of her. This didn't go unoticed by her beloved professor, who asked, "Is there a problem, Miss Granger?"

"No, Sir." She replied, leaning back down getting back to work. About half an hour later she heard him speak again.

"Continue your work while I bring these papers to Professor Dumbledore. I will be back shortly." He got up and walked over to the fireplace and without another word he threw some floo powder in it and jumped into the green flames. Hermione sighed and continued scrubbing the floor. She wiped her forhead and realized she had been sweating like crazy. She stood up and walked over to where Snape had put her wand. She wanted to use a fanning spell on herself, so she could at least stop sweating so much. She reached for her wand, but the second she touched a shock ran through her arm and Hermione let go. She furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance when she realized he must have used a protective spell on it so she wouldn't use it for her detention.

Hermione was about to go back to scrubbing the floor when something else caught her eye. It was the greenish glow that caught her attention, really. She looked around the room, as if it were filled with people, to make sure no one was watching. She had never seen such a thing before. It kind of reminded her of a Remembrall. She smiled thinking back to first year. She hesitantly picked up the glass globe and her eyes widened at the sensation she felt as she touched it. It felt like the glow spread a warm blanket over her, warming up her insides. Hermione brought the object closer to her face, looking at it closer. The greenish glow turned out to be a mist made out of some type of gas. Hermione gasped as she realized what this must be. She had only read about it in one of the books she had read. There wasn't much information about these things, since they were even more rare than invisibility cloaks. It was called a Emerol.

Realizing what it was used for, she tried to put it down as carefully as possible. Unfortunately for her the globe slipped her hand and she was barely able to catch it, but it was enough to set in motion its purpose. Hermione felt a pull in her belly, and in no time she was surrounded be the green mist. Not knowing what to do, Hermione let everything happen to her. Even though she knew what was coming, she definitely was not prepared for this. See, the purpose of a Emerol is to hide undesired feelings, something the pensieve couldn't do. And the feeling Snape seemed to have last put in the Emerol seemed to be, immensely strong, deep, passionate **lust.**

As the feeling washed over Hermione, she couldn't help but moan. This feeling wasn't like anything she had ever experienced before. Her insides were burning with passion and a tingling went through her whole body, before ending in her very own womanhood. She could feel herself getting lost inside this feeling. The immensity of it all scared Hermione and with great determination she was able to pull herself out of the mist. The Emerol still in her hand and breathing heavily Hermione looked around nervously. Snape would be back anytime soon, so she quickly put the Emerol back into its original place and quickly returned to scrubbing the floor, still in shock of what had just happened.

And sure enough, the second she was on the floor, the flames in the fireplace turned green and Snape came spinning out of them. At first he didn't say anything or look at her. But after a while he noticed her heavy breathing and looked at her flustered figure on the floor. He could tell something had happened while he was gone and gave her a suspicious glare, but let it go for now. As soon as detention was over, he let her go and Hermione as good as ran out the door.

* * *

"After being friends with you for seven years, Hermione, I still don't understand you. How can you sit in a library for a whole day straight?" Ron asked increadeously. Hermione just smiled at him, trying to cover up the bitterness she was feeling inside._ If you thought about Snape in a very sexual way non stop, then you would be doing the same thing to distract yourself._ "Well, I guess we'll see you later?" She said goodbye to Harry and Ron and went back to putting old books back on their shelves and looking for new ones. She turned the corner to look at a whole new row of bookshelves. She gasped as she saw titles of books she had never seen before. Running her hands across them, her insides fluttered in excitement. All until something shoved her against the shelf. Hard. 

Hermione tried to scream but the person had covered her mouth with his hand and his body was pinning her face-forward into the shelf. She could tell the person was male since he seemed to be tall and very firmly built. The jolt in her stomach gave her a feeling she knew who this was.

"Well, how nice to run into you, Miss Granger." He hissed in her ear. Hermione had to stop herself from moaning as his breath and mouth tickled her ear. He shoved her harder and she shrieked in pain. "I suggest-" he said, his hand gripping her hip hard. "never-" he shoved against her again, this time grinding his hips into her arse. "touching my stuff again, are we clear, Miss Granger?" He asked. Hermione tried her best to nod. "I said-" his voice was dripping with danger. "Are we clear?" Hermione 'mhm'ed' him and felt herself sweating in fear. He really could be scary sometimes. He turned her around to face him, his eyes pinning hers. She could feel her breath shortening as he leaned in again, pushing her hard into the wall. "Otherwise I could get _very_-" He grinded his hips into her, gaining a gasp from Hermione as she felt that he was quite enjoying their encounter. "unpleasent." He barely breathed the last word, yet it was the scariest threat Hermione had ever gotten. His face still burried in her neck, he grazed his teeth over her flesh, giving her a tiny bite mark. Backing up, he looked at her face and smirked evilly. Hermione could see the satisfaction in his eyes before he turned, straightened his robes and walked away. The second he turned the corner she slumped down onto the floor and clutched her heart. Her mind was racing. Had she just felt his...his...no. It couldn't be...right?

_Damn you, Professor Snape. Damn you for being so dangerously sexy._

* * *

Hermione knew that her fourth detention would either be tremendous torture, or really awkward. But from her point of view, neither sounded good. Hermione had told Ginny all about the encounter in the library, feeling that now that she knew, she might as well know it all. They were both sitting on Ginny's dormitory bed and Hermione looked like she was about to puke. She was very nervous, there being only and hour left before she had to go to the dungeons. 

"Calm down, Hermione." Ginny soothed for the millionth time that night. "You know, things are actually going as you planned. You should be happy."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean think about it. Didn't you _want_ him to want you?" Ginny asked. When Hermione looked at her strangely she continued. "He obviously does want you. Pushing you up against the wall, grinding his hips into yours, letting you know he has an erection. All signs of lust to me. And we can't forget the Emerol, remember? Why would he have so much lust in that thing? I mean obviously he was trying to deny it from himself, but you're just too sexy for him!" Ginny giggled. Hermione gave a weak smile and thought about what Ginny had said. It seemed to make sense. I mean all the evidence suggested this, right?

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"You have to be confident. You have every reason to be! After all, the man you lust after obviously lusts after you. So you just have to turn the advantage to your side. Take control of the game." Ginny said. "Unless of course you like it when he likes the power." She quickly added after seeing the expression on Hermione's face. Hermione laughed and threw a pillow at her friend. She got up and walked towards the door.

"Thanks, Ginny. I will kindly accept your advice. Now excuse me, while I get ready for the date - er, I mean _detention_ - I have tonight." She said, wearing a grin on her face as well, and walked out the door. She seriously _was _going to be getting ready.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_. Hermione stepped in and shut the door behind her. She looked up at his desk, her heart beating like crazy only to find him not sitting there. She could feel the dissappointment inside her and walked over to his desk, where a piece of parchment was floating in mid air. Hermione picked it up and read it. It was simply a list of what she was to do. No letter or anything. Just a list. 

_1. Organize the graded papers_

_2. Stuff the snake skin inside the glass viles. _

_3. Wait for further instructions._

Hermione sighed. _Coward._ He probably didn't want to face her after what happened in the library earlier that day. Hermione frowned as she realized how dissappointed she was that he didn't show up. Trying to shake the thoughts out of her head, she looked around the room and found the papers that she was supposed to sort.

She got to work and soon found herself nearly done with the snake skin. She looked around the room and wondered how she would find out her next task. Filling up the last vile, she set it down and look around. Suddenly a very cold breeze flew through the room and sent papers flying everywhere. Hermione groaned and ran after them as the breeze left as suddenly as it came. Not knowing where the hell it came from, she looked around but couldn't find anything that might've caused it. She bent down to pick up all the papers everywhere. Just as she was picking up the last one, she felt a presence behind her. She stood up straight and as she did, her back hit something soft, yet firm.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." He drawled in her ear, his hands tracing up and down her upper arms. Hermione shuddered and turned her head to look up at him. He was towering over her from behind and although Hermione wasn't touching him, she could feel every pore on her body responding to his closeness. "How nice to see you have completed your tasks." Hermione couldn't find her voice. She opened her mouth then shut it again, but no words came out. "Is something wrong, Miss Granger?" he basically breathed in her ear. Hermione took in a shaky breath and turned around, looking at Snape with determination in her eyes._ Take control of the situation, Hermione._

"I'm fine, Professor. Just a little hot." She looked him in the eyes through her lashes and started unbuttoning her blouse. Two on the top were now liberated and she decided it was enough to let him see her cleavage. "You know how hot it can get when working hard." She smiled mischievously at him and watched as his eyes clouded. She could tell he just wanted to slam her up against the wall and take her there. _That's fine by me._

"You can never seem to stay dressed appropriately in my presence, can you, Miss Granger?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Hermione smiled. "And you, Sir, never fail to notice." She watched his eyes wander down her shirt as the corner of his mouth curled.

He leaned into her and flicked his tongue over her ear ever so slightly, making Hermione gasp and lean into him. "And you, Miss Granger, seem to like it a bit more than you should. Now button up so I can give you more instructions." He stepped back and smirked at her and walked back to his desk and sat down. Hermione wanted to yell. She was really frustrated. Why did he keep doing this to her? Getting her all excited and then ruining everything by rejecting her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she buttoned up again and turned to face him.

"Why so upset, Miss Granger?" He asked in feigned curiosity. When she didn't answer him he just went on and continued. "All right. Well, I believe your next task is waiting. Follow me, Granger."

* * *

"How did it go?" Ginny asked first thing when she saw Hermione walk in the portrait hole. She was one of the few people still up. The boys were in the corner and playing chess, completely unaware of Hermione walking in. Hermione sighed and told Ginny everything. By the end of it she slumped back in her armchair and pouted, something you would not see Hermione Granger doing anyday. "He's got you bad." Hermione looked up at her. "He's playing with you, you know that, right? He obviously enjoys for-for play." Ginny giggled at her own termanology. 

"Look, Ginny. I know he's playing with me. But it's getting frustrating. He brings me to a state where I'm just about to do - do anything - to get what I need, and then he rejects me one way or another." Hermione explained. "I need to put a stop to this. It's just too exhausting!"

Ginny smiled. "I understand."

"Well, then. What do I do?" Hermione asked.

"You need to do exactly as you said. Do whatever it takes to get what you need. But make sure this time, he can't resist. He can't play with you anymore. You need to make him give in." Ginny said.

"Well just how exactly do I do that?"

"You kiss him."

"I - what?"

"You need to kiss him. It will show him how serious you are. That you aren't just a foolish little girl with a foolish little crush. That will throw him off because he would _never_ suspect you of doing such a bold thing." Ginny smirked evilly. "Make him want you just as much as you want him."

* * *

**AN: All right guys. Here is my second chappy. Well I hope you enjoyed. And don't forget to review kk??**

**love yah**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**

* * *


	3. Fantasies released

**AN: Well, here you go. The longest chapter yet. I hope its not too long to make you guys be lazy and not read. And if you're looking for smut, there's some towards the end, so i suggest reading and leaving me a comment please!!**

**And I thought about it. This will not be the last chapter of the story. Maybe i'll make it a bit longer than intended just because I haven't been able to fit all the info in here that i wanted to. If I had, then this chapter would definitely be around 10,000 words.**

**  
so i repeat.**

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.  
**

* * *

_I can't kiss him. No. That would be - Well, it just doesn't work that way.** But everything else Ginny has said seemed to make sense. So why not this? Besides, you know you want to. It would be oh so sexy.** Yes, but that doesn't make it allright! He's a teacher for goodness sakes!** Oh not that again. I thought we were passed that stage. Teacher or not, you want him. BAD.**_

Hermione let out a frustrated groan and shifted around on her bed again. "Hermione, would you please cut that out? I'm trying to sleep here." Came the very annoyed and tired voice of Parvati from the next bed.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized and pressed her face in her pillow. She needed some sleep, but she wouldn't let herself. Her mind always seemed to wander to him. She was hopelessly stuck on him. Why did he have to make her react this way. It's like she couldn't think of anything else these days but him. And Ginny's advice hadn't exactly helped either. She hadn't been able to do anything but debate whether to go through with the plan of kissing him next detention or not. She had only three left, so if she wanted to do it, she better act fast.

Oh, what Hermione wouldn't give for a stroll around the grounds again. But exactly five days ago she had done the same thing, and it had gotten her into a whole heap of trouble. Hermione sat up and leaned against her headboard, closing her eyes. She needed to fall asleep. **Now.**

* * *

Hermione yawned for what felt like the millionth time that day. She finished her dinner and stood up. "I have detention soon, guys. I'll see you in a bit." She said tiredly. 

"It still gets me everytime you say that." Ron said. "You and detention, a thought that had never occured to me before." Hermione playfully slapped his arm and smiled at the group.

Ginny gave her a little nudge and said, "Have fun." Hermione gave a nervous laugh and walked off, rubbing her tempels. Stress meets sleepless nights. Not a good combination. She really needed a break from everything. Even herself.

Hermione reached the Gryffindor tower, dropped her stuff off, and started walking towards the dungeons. She finally reached her professor's office and knocked. _Just three more to go. Then you'll be free.** As if.**_ Shaking her thoughts away, she entered the classroom, holding her breath. She looked at him and thought of what he would have her do tonight and what might possibly be able to go wrong this time. She stood there for a good minute while he finished grading his paper, which seemed what he always did around this time.

"You're scrubbing cauldrons today, Miss Granger." He stated in a bored tone. Looking up at her, he smirked. "They are over there. You won't leave until they are all clean, so I suggest that get started. We wouldn't want a chance to sleep and have those wonderful dreams, now, would we?" Hermione could feel her blood rise up her neck. She gathered her strength and put a look of indifference on her face. There was nothing she could do now, he knew of her undeniable lust for him, so why pretend?

"No, Sir. We definitely wouldn't." She replied coyly. She turned around and walked over to the cauldrons that she had to scrub. She could feel his eyes burning wholes in her back while she was walking away, and smiled. Every second that she felt him watch her, she grew more confident. It was the same as she worked. She knew he was watching her most of the time, and this gave her more confidence then she thought possible. By the time she had about two cauldrons left, she knew she would attempt it tonight. She would follow Ginny's advice and try to kiss him. If of course, there was a perfect moment to do so. After all, she couldn't just approach him and start snogging him.

Fortunately, a perfect opportunity came and presented itself to her. Hermione was just finishing her last pot after about three hours of work, as Snape left his desk and walked over to her. "Done, Miss Granger?" He asked, towering over her.

Hermione felt uncomfortable, so she got up to face him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes, Sir." She replied. His lips curled and he bent down to pick up one of the cauldrons.

"You call _this_ clean, Miss Granger?" He asked mockingly. Hermione got angry at his comment and pointed her noise up high as if to indicate she knew better than him.

"Yes, I do. _Sir._" She said pointedly.

"Well, then. I believe I will need to teach you about the importance of the cleanness of a cauldron. Potions could go very wrong if they are not cleaned correctly, Miss Granger." He said, clearly enjoying being able to tell her something she didn't already know. Hermione got even more mad at this and had the urge to slap him. First he played mind games with her and now he was accusing of not doing a very good job of cleaning cauldrons? What next? Was he going to give her extra detention or something?

Snape stepped closer to her, clearing her thoughts of all things but his closeness to him. "Don't look so upset, Miss Granger." He whispered in her ear. "We can all be _stupid_ at times. It's quite normal. Even for those who believe themselves to be clever."

Hermione could've sweared her hand twitched at his comment, wanting to make itself up to his face to slap him. But his voice was so mistifying, she couldn't have hurt him even if she had intended to. She was once again in a state of mind where she wasn't able to control her body or mind. "Are you implying," She breathed, looking up at him through her lashes again, intoxicated by his closeness. "That you can do _stupid_ things as well, Sir? Because I would be very curious as to what it would be." Hermione looked up at him fully now. She knew this was it. Now or never. But she didn't have to do anything, Hermione realized. Because while she was gathering her courage, Professor Snape leaned in and kissed her.

The first thing she felt was shock. But after that subsided, she relaxed into the kiss. He backed Hermione into the wall and this time opened his mouth, letting his tongue slip inside hers. Hermione could do nothing but simply moan. The feeling of his tongue against hers was purely amazing. She felt her knees go weak and was happy to know he was supporting her, since otherwise she would've crashed on the floor and passed out. She was completely dizzy and the kiss felt like pure bliss. Her blood all seemed to rush to her core as he deepened the kiss. Everything seemed to go in slowmotion, yet the kiss ended way too soon. Hermione kept her eyes closed for a while, enjoying the after effect while gathering her strength back. She finally opened her eyes to find him staring at her with those crazy dark eyes. She knew once they locked eyes he would read her mind completely, but at the moment she couldn't even find the strength to care, let alone resist it.

He leaned into her again. "_That_, Miss Granger, was an example of something stupid. That was just a preview of something I could do to you that would be completely unreasonable and foolish. So if I were you, I would forget about this. Because if you don't, Miss Granger, then that would be _stupid._ And you wouldn't want to be called _that_, now, would you?" Hermione had been holding her breath the whole time he was talking and now finally let it go. He looked her in the eye one last time and smirked. "You may leave now, Miss Granger." He said.

Without thinking or saying anything else, Hermione ran out of the classroom and didn't come stop until she was a good way away from the Office.

* * *

"He did **_What_**?!" Ginny screached. Hermione looked around nervously and shushed her, but Ginny didn't listen. "Are you serious? Oh my, Hermione! This is good. This is _very_ good. So? What are you waiting for? Tell me how it was!" 

"Well," Hermione started, feeling the blush creep up to her cheeks. "I'm not going to lie. He was absolutely fantastic!" She said excitedly and Ginny laughed. "But," Hermione continued. "It's what he said after that's got me so confused." Hermione had a distant expression on her face.

"Well, you going to tell me anytime tonight?" Ginny asked, dying of curiousity.

Hermione snapped out of it and turned to Ginny. "Right. Sorry." And so Hermione explained exactly what Snape had told her. Once she was done reciting his words she saw her friend look at her with big eyes.

"Oh my goodness! He is totally playing with you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? He clearly just rejected me." Hermione asked confused.

"No, you've got it all wrong." Ginny explained. "Why would he even kiss you if he hadn't wanted to? He's clearly showing himself off. Showing you what he could do to you. I mean think about it. If one kiss affected you this much, think of how much the rest of him...you know. Well, he clearly just wanted to confuse you and make you want him even more."

"Well, it's working." Hermione said miserably. "Oh, Ginny. What have I gotten myself into?" She asked.

"A very dirrty but incredibly sexy affair." Ginny said, smirking evilly.

* * *

Hermione was glad that it was Saturday. Although she had detention tonight, she at least didn't have to see Snape the rest of the day. What had been nervous awkwardness before had turned into complete confusion of what to do, what to say, or how to act around him. 

Dinner came and went all too soon for Hermione. By now she was ready to pretend to be sick to get out of detention, heck even make herself sick. Where was Fred and George's Puking Pastels when you needed them? She just wished he wouldn't make it so hard. That he would've pushed her away coldly, instead of kissing her and making her want him more. As she made her way down to the dungeons, Hermione decided that she needed to do something about this. That she couldn't possibly let him torture her like this any longer. She would somehow find a way to confront him about everything. She needed to do this. She couldn't handle any of it any longer.

As she re-scrubbed the cauldrons from yesterday, she couldn't help but glance at him every few seconds or so. Her mind was off somewhere else and only when Snape said something, she realized how long she had been scrubbing the same place of the same cauldron over and over again.

"I know I told you to clean the cauldrons better this time, but I didn't want you to completely dissolve them, Miss Granger." Snape remarked.

"Sorry, Sir." Hermione responded, knowing better than to argue about this stupid subject. Once she was almost done, Snape once again walked over to her and picked up a cauldron and examined it.

"Better than last time. But still could use some work." He sneered. Hermione glared up at him. He smirked at her. "I was wondering when your expression would change, Miss Granger. Because the glances you were giving me while scrubbing these lovely cauldrons were nothing of anger." He watched her face expression change into nervousness, then confidence.

"Well, what were they then?" She asked, sticking her nose up in the air, trying to add to her composture.

Snape's eyes suddenly clouded over dangerously as he bent down once again to her ear level. "Lust." He breathed in her ear. Hermione could feel her knees going weak once again. Her breath was caught in her throat and she began to get dizzy. Trying to make sure she wouldn't fall, she grabbed onto his upper arm sleves. This action made him back his face up a bit so that their noses were nearly touching and he was looking her straight into the eyes. His hands went to her hips, steadying her.

"Please." Hermione whimpered.

"Please _what_, Miss Granger?" Snape asked with amusement in his eyes.

"Please...Kiss me." She whispered and saw her professor's eyes sparkle dangerously. He started drawing closer to her, cocking his head to the side just a little. Their lips were almost touching, barely a milimeter apart and every nerve on Hermione's body was anticipating them to make the final step.

"I'm afraid that would be very inappropriate, Miss Granger" He spoke against her lips, sending shivers down her spine. He looked her into the eyes, daring her to make a move. Hermione let out a frustrated whimper and let go of his arms, backing into the wall, trying to get away from him. But he hadn't let go of her hips yet, so her sudden action caused him to follow her and slam her into the wall. Gasping at the sudden contact of body, Hermione put her arms around him again. Snape chuckled in her ear as she clung to him. "You are very persistent, aren't you?" His teeth nibbed at her ear lobe, making arch her back into him. "I say twenty points from Gryffindor for trying to seduce a professor." He spoke softly, nibbling his way down her neck. "And another twenty for being so naughty." He had made it down to the part where neck and shoulder met. Hermione was breathing hard and her eyes were shut. "And we can't forget twenty points for thinking inappropriate thoughts about a professor while your hands were in your knickers for the past month." He hissed, making Hermione moan. Him knowing the fact that she had been touching herself while thinking of him seemed to drive them both crazy.

Hermione could now feel a single finger making its way up her thigh, making her shiver and shudder in anticipation. Just as that finger became two and was almost under her skirt, something interrupted.

_Knock Knock Knock._

They drew apart quickly. Snape straightened his robes and gave Hermione a quick look, making sure she was tidy, as well. He walked over to his desk and sat down. "Come in." He said monotonously. The door opened and professor McGonnagal walked in.

"Hi, Severus. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said, looking from a flustered Hermione to Snape.

"No, of course not. Miss Granger was just leaving." He said, looking at Hermione. She had been looking down and nodded, looking up at Snape real quick before exiting the room. She could've sworn she saw him smirk at her just before she left. Hermione walked through the halls, replaying the events of the night, biting her bottom lip and smiling. She had gotten so close! For the first time in her life, Hermione was mad and annoyed at her professor McGonnagal. She had completely ruined her chances to get shagged by the sexiest man in the castle. She knew she would have to tell Ginny what had happened in detail. Once again.

* * *

The only problem was, she wasn't able to get Ginny by herself. The boys had noticed her distance from them in the past days and apperently had made it their weekly goal to keep an eye on her at all times. Whenever she would be by herself with Ginny they would pop out of nowhere and ask, "What are you guys talking about?" or "What's going on?" or "Care if we join in?". It seemed they had figured out that something was going on with Hermione since she had been acting rather strange the past week. She had been nervous and giggly. Two things that definitely did not match her character. 

Hermione was sitting across from Ginny at lunch giving her meaning looks. Ginny knew there was something big Hermione meant to tell her twice last night and about four times in the hall today, but the boys didn't seem to want her to.

"So, Hermione." Harry started. She broke eye contact with Ginny and looked at him. "Want to tell us what's going on?" He asked.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, but the boys definitely did not miss the nervous glance she threw at Ginny. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know very well what we mean." Ron said in a slightly bitter voice. Raising his tone a little bit, he continued."You've been acting strange all week and we-"

"-What we mean, Hermione," Harry said, throwing a warning look at Ron, telling him not to get upset. It looked like the boys had planned this confrontation before hand. "Is that, you've been avoiding us for days and it seems that something has made you very nervous and..." Harry searched for the right word. "giggly."

Hermione was looking at Ginny again, pleading for rescue. When none came, Hermione opened her mouth and shut it again. Opening it again, she said, "Look boys. Nothing's been going on. I think the extra homework these days-"

"-Don't." Ron interrupted. "Don't blame it on the homework again, Hermione."

"Hey boys." Ginny started, finally coming to rescue. "Don't worry about it, okay? Hermione's just going through some stuff right now and it will be over soon. I promise." Hermione threw her a greatful look.

Harry looked at Ginny then Hermione with a hurt expression. "And why can't you share this with us, Hermione?" He asked.

"Because." She stated. "It's _girl_ stuff. You wouldn't want to know." She said.

"But we do." Ron whispered.

"Oh do you now, Ronald?" Hermione asked, now starting to get annoyed with the boys. _Why don't they just leave me **alone?**_ "Do you seriously want me to explain to you how the reproductive anatomy of girls works and why we bleed every month and our hormones go crazy during that time? And this _every **single month**_?" She snapped. Ron's and Harry's mouthes were now open and they seemed at a loss of words. After a very uncomfortable silence, Hermione stood up and hung her backpack on her shoulder. "I thought so." She said, walking off.

* * *

She was halfway out the front doors when Ginny caught up to her, out of breath from running and laughing at the same time. "That - was - ah - mazing." She said half laughing, half catching her breath. Once she was able to breathe normally, she smiled at Hermione. "I never knew you could lie so convincingly. You should've seen their faces. Priceless moment." 

Hermione smiled at her friend. "I'm glad it worked. I was worried they wouldn't buy that either." She hooked her arm in Ginny's and stepped outside. "Come on. I think the boys will leave us alone long enough for me to tell you what happened last night." And so they walked and talked. Well, Hermione did most the talking while Ginny's eyes got bigger by the second and squeels came out of her mouth every once in a while. "And then, he told her that we were done, so I walked out. I could've sworn he smirked at me as I left." Ginny was speechless once again.

"Wow Hermione. You find a way to leave me speechless every time." Ginny said. After a moment of silence, Ginny stopped Hermione and looked at her questioningly. "Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?" Hermione replied, confused.

"Well, what are you going to wear? When are you getting ready? Do you have any sexy underwear? How will you do your hair? What parfume will you use?" Ginny asked impatiently. She could tell by the look Hermione was giving her, that she wasn't really comprehending her questions. "Goodness, Hermione. Haven't you thought about this at all? I mean obviously this is the last detention and only one thing can happen after last night."

"Ginny, I'm not quite sure -"

"You're going to have sex with him tonight, Hermione!" Ginny yelled. Hermione looked around them with a horrified expression. There were a few people now staring at them. Ginny smiled sweetly at them and dragged Hermione off in a different direction. "You seriously haven't realized this yet, have you?"

"No..." Hermione said weekly. She really hadn't. _Oh my gosh. Ginny's right. After last night he'll probably expect me to go all the way with him. What do I do?_ Hermione looked at Ginny with panic written all over her face. "Oh my goodness, Ginny. What do I do?!"

"Don't worry." Ginny replied confidently. "I will help you. By tonight you will be more ready to be ravished by your sexy potions professor than you'll ever be."

* * *

"I don't know, Ginny." Hermione said, studying herself in the mirror. "Don't you think it's kind of-" 

"Gorgeous? Yes, very." Ginny said happily. Hermione sighed and let her eyes gaze over her whole body once more. Her skirt was tiny on her, her blouse made he boobs pop out, her hair was braided to fall down on one side, and she had maskara, blush and lip gloss on. Definitely not her usual look. "Trust me, Hermione. Once Snape sees you, he won't be able to keep his paws off of you." Hermione sighed again and nodded.

"I sure hope so." She bit her lip. "Goodness, Ginny. I've never been so nervous in my life." This was true. Her stomach felt like it held more than a million butterflies that were all trying hard to get out and her legs were wobbly like jello. "What if he doesn't even want to sleep with me? What if he'll just laugh at me?" She asked worriedly.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed while rolling her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that that's the one thing that definitely _won't_ be happening tonight." She turned Hermione by the shoulders to face her. "I suggest you forget those silly thoughts and prepare yourself for a long night. I'm sure it will take a lot of energy to please him while being pleased yourself." Ginny giggled. Hermione had to crack a smile at that.

* * *

Hermione's heart was racing faster than a rocket as she knocked on his door that night. This was her last detention and it could go so many different ways, Hermione didn't know what to hope for anymore. She heard his voice telling her to enter and with one last deep breath she opened the door and stepped into the cramped office. Closing the door behind her, Hermione turned around and looked up at Snape uncertainly. 

"Good evening, Miss Granger." Snape said with a smirk on his face. He got up and walked in front of his desk, leaning on it and crossed his arms. "Would you care to tell me the why I have the pleasure of seeing you all dolled up?" She could see his eyes scanning her up and down, taking in every change she had made for this evening.

"No reason, Professor." She replied and the corner of her mouth twitched into a half smile. "No reason at all." Hermione could see his eyes flashing over dangerously again and it gave her the shudders.

Snape stood up from his leaning position and walked over to Hermione. "Really, now? No reason at all." He stood in front of her and brushed a lose lock of hair behind her ear and ran his hand through her braid. "And here I was thinking that little goody Miss Granger wanted to impress her potions master..." He leaned in closer to her ear. "...after what happened last night." Hermione's usual symptoms took in again and she had to put her hands around his neck in order not to fall. "How silly of me then, isn't it, Miss Granger?" He asked her, steadying her once again with his hands on her hips.

Hermione was at a loss of a words. "No..." She somehow managed to choke out. Taking a deep breath she gathered strength to talk. "In fact, Professor, you were quite right." She said, looking him in the eyes. "I was trying to impress you." This time it was Hermione leaning into him, and talking in his ear. "Is it working, Sir?" She asked huskily.

Hermione got a growl as a reply and smiled in satisfaction. She knew she had him now. Just as much as he had her. Snape's grip on her hips tightened and he pulled her body into his and crashed his lips onto hers. Hermione moaned at the contact, which seemed to drive Snape even more crazy. As their kiss deepened, his hands began to travel all over her body. His right hand made its way down to grab her arse and his left went under her shirt and up the smooth skin of her back. All the while, Hermione's hands were roaming through his hair and the back of his neck, pulling his face as close as physically possible.

Snape began to get aware of Hermione standing on her tippy toes to reach up to him, so he picked her up by her thighs and threw her on his desk. She groaned at the contact with the hard surface, but soon was distracted by a certain pair of lips finding her again. She was sitting on his desk with her legs dangling off the edge and him standing in between them. A very wonderfull position, indeed.

"I'll be taking that as a yes?" She asked him, referring to the question that had been asked a couple minutes ago. Instead of answering he started kissing his way down her jaw bone and onto her neck, suckling on the soft flesh and leaving his mark. Hermione threw her head to the opposite side, giving him more room to work with while gasping and grinding her hips as he bit her ear lobe. It was Hermione's turn to roam her hands over his body and she found the buttons on his shirt quickly. One by one she undid them, all the while not believing this was actually happening.

"I believe it's time to take this to my quarters." Snape whispered in her ear. "Don't you agree, Miss Granger?" He asked as flicked his tongue over her ear. Hermione moaned in response and quickly shook her head yes. Without further hesitation Snape picked Hermione up from her sitting position and carried her over to where a tall bookcase was standing. He absentmindedly pushed a book back through the shelf after which the bookshelf swung backwards to reveal a big, dark and lightly iluminated bedroom.

Hermione didn't have much time to look around. She was way too busy being thrown on the bed. They had somehow managed to take most their clothes off and Hermione was now in her undergarments while Snape was only carrying a pair of boxers. Their movements became a lot slower than before as he climbed on top of her and kissed her gently. Hermione lay back on the bed completely and gasped into the kiss as she felt his hand entering the waistband of her very green knickers. "Slytherin colors...How naughty of you to plan this ahead, Miss Granger." He whispered as one finger found her clitoris.

Hermione could've had an orgasm there and then. Just that simple touch drove her wild and she needed more. _Now._ "Please..." She whimpered.

"Please, what, Miss Granger?" He asked snidely, knowing fully well what she needed.

"Please...touch me!"

And with that he thrust a finger inside of her. Hermione moaned loudly and threw her head back. After a few seconds of letting the pleasure linger Snape started thrusting his finger in and out deeper. Soon he added a second one. By now she was rocking back and forth, not bothering to keep her voice down. Just as she was about to reach her climax, however, he drew out. When she was about to protest, he leaned in closer and whispered, "We don't want to ruin everything by fullfilling your pleasure now, do we?" Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around him again. "But do tell me one thing, Miss Granger." Snape continued in a husky voice. "Who took your virginity. I can tell you aren't one." He started kissing a trail of hot kisses down her neck, leaving burning traces behind.

"Professore - I don't - I don't think it's any of your - your business." She managed to get out in between gasps.

Snape bit down on her shoulder, making her hiss. "Miss Granger," He started. "I'm about to pleasure your most private area with my mouth and tongue." Hermione hissed again at his words. "I do rather think it's my business."

Hermione pretended to consider this for a moment. She really couldn't focus on the question at hand, thanks to her professor, so she decided to give in. "It - It was - It was Vic - Victor Krum." she managed to get out. By now Snape had made it down to her breasts. He indicated for her to lift her back, which she did, and he unhooked her bra, letting her full breasts fall out. He hissed at the sight of them and quickly made his way to nip and suckle at each nipple. Hermione moaned further as he pleasured her this way, soon moving down to her belly button. The anticipation was the worst part and was sending tingles of pleasure through her body.

"Fourth year, I imagine?" He asked. Hermione was only able to nod her head and breathe out a raspy 'yes'. The panties soon were thrown next to the bra on the floor and Snape didn't waste another second. He plunged his tongue right into her center. Hermione groaned very loudly while Snape continued licking and sucked her most sensitive spot, But once again he stopped short before her climax. He made his way up to face her again. "Tell me, Miss Granger. Where did you do it?" Hermione could hardly breathe. The man sure knew what he was doing. Her body was aching to be filled with him and she couldn't seem to be able to focus on anything else. "I asked you a question, Miss Granger." He hissed in her ear. Hermione moaned as she felt his finger touch her clit again.

"In his - in his room on the ship." Hermione replied.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Snape asked huskily. Hermione shook her head and gasped as he plunged his finger into her again. "But do tell me one other thing, Miss Granger." He continued, biting down on her neck and leaving another mark. "Was he any good? Did he make you squirm like I do. Did he make you scream with just a simple flick-" At this time Snape flicked his finger on her clitoris again, making her scream in pleasure. "- of his finger? Could he touch you the way I am right now? And make you swim in waves of ecstacy without even giving you an orgasm?" Hermione was skratching at Snape's back the whole time, trying hard not to lose control. She felt like just his words could tip her over the edge.

"No..." She breathed. She opened her eyes from their closed position and looked up at him with great lust.

"I didn't think so." Snape commented back with a sly smirk on his face. His fingers were still pleasuring her, always stopping just before she reached her orgasm, only to continue again.

Hermione decided that she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his hand to stop him and looked up at him. "Professor..." She whispered pleadingly. "I need you. In me. Now." Snape's lips curled in the corners and he retrieved his hand.

"I was wondering when you would ask." He said in a smooth and husky voice. Hermione's eyes darted downwards where she could see a tent in his boxers. She smiled and ran her hand down his chest, finally reaching the waistband of the only material seperating them. She slowly went to slide it down and gasped when she saw his member. _Oh my! It is enormous! Will it even -_ "It'll fit, my dear. Don't worry." He whispered in her ear, as if having read her thoughts. Hermione quickly stroked it once or twice, earning a groan from him.

Snape slowly slid his hands onto her thighs and pushed them apart a little further. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her. Hermione's eyes were closed and she was biting her lip at the sensation of his tip barely touching her entrance. "Please..." She whimpered again. "Now..." Without having to be told twice, Snape thrust into her as far as possible. Hermione screamed in pleasure and she heard him groan. He hesitated for a moment, letting her get used to the idea of such a big erection inside her and then drew out again, only to thrust harder this time. Soon, Hermione was meeting his thrusts, which were getting bolder and stronger. Hermione couldn't even hear herself breathing anymore from all the moans and groans the two were eliciting. She had wrapped her legs around his waist, granting him deeper penitration as he rocked her body back and forth. "Faster!" She panted. She needed all of him now.

"Mmm...as you wish..." He whispered and bit her ear, pumping faster now. Hermione was swimming in a large pool of ecstacy as Snape hit her G spot with every thrust. She couldn't believe the immense pleasure he was giving her and she knew she wasn't far from climax. She could feel her muscles contracting and knew she was there. With one last thrust she was thrown over the edge. Her nails digging into his skin she yelled out his name over and over again. In the process, Snape came inside her, biting at her neck and spilling all his semen inside her womb. With one last thrust and a groan, both of them stopped and he collapsed on top of her.

While both were trying to catch their breath, Hermione got hit with realization. She had really slept with a teacher. With her potions master for goodness sakes! _Oh my goodness! What have I done? Even though I have never felt this kind of pleasure before, this is very wrong! Oh Hermione, how could you have let yourself do this?_ But something interrupted her thoughts. Hermione moaned once again as she felt two fingers teasing her clit again.

"Not having any regrets, are we?" Snape asked snidely, his fingers continuing to tease her. Hermione sighed and threw her head back.

"No..." she replied in a raspy whisper.

"Good." Hermione smiled to herself. Ginny had been right all along. This had been the most amazing experience of her life.

* * *

Waking up in a different bed, in different surroundings and not wearing any clothes can always be confusing. This is exactly how Hermione felt, waking up the next morning. _Where the hell am I? Why aren't I dressed?_ Then within the next second, the memories of last night came rushing back. She smiled to herself as she remembered the countless times they had done it. It seemed like she hardly got any sleep last night. 

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows as she realized Snape wasn't in his room. Hermione went to sit up, but plopped back down onto her back at the immense ache between her thighs. Groaning she sat up on the bed. She looked around the room and took her gloomy surroundings that she hadn't noticed last night.

Frowning Hermione realized that her friends must be wondering about her right now. After all, she had been gone all night. _Good luck with getting yourself out of this one._ Scratching her head and groaning Hermione got up and walked over to the door. She entered his office and saw that he wasn't there either. Hermione was happy at this, since she really wouldn't know how to act in front him after last night. This was sure as hell going to make everything more awkward and difficult. Hermione felt like crying as she stepped into the hallway outside his office. She actually could feel a few tears running down her cheeks as she ran towards the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping no one would see her.

* * *


	4. Fantasies tested

Ginny checked her watch and yawned. It was six in the morning. She usually didn't wake up this early, but something told her she should. She got out of bed and threw on some appropriate clothes, put her hair up in a ponytail after brushing it and went down to the common room only to be greeted by the reason she was supposed to wake up early. Right at that moment a crying Hermione burst throught the portrait hole, completely oblivious of Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as quietly as possible as to not wake up anyone else. Hermione looked up to see Ginny standing there with a worried expression on her face. She ran over to her friend and hugged her, crying on a shoulder. "Hermione, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"He - I - last night - no note - all night long - all by myself!" Hermione sobbed.

"Slow downn..." Ginny soothed. "Calm down. Take a deep breath and then tell me everything that happened. Ginny sat Hermione on one of the couches and patted her back. Once Hermione had stopped crying and started breathing normally again, Ginny lifted her head off of her shoulder. "Okay. Now tell me exactly what happened."

Hermione took a deep breath and explained everything. How she had gone down there and how without even giving her her task he had taken her to his bedroom. She explained how they had done it all night long and how she woke up the next morning in complete shock of what she had done. Also, she explained how she had felt completely empty, waking up in his bed alone without a note or anything. By the end of the story Ginny's mouth was hanging wide open in disbelief.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione. You had sex with a teacher!" She exclaimed in an excited whisper. Hermione looked at Ginny with a worried expression on her face.

"I know, Ginny. It still hasn't sunken in with me yet. I'm still completely con-"

"How was he?" Interrupted Ginny. Hermione was taken aback by her question and just looked at her for a second.

"He - well, uh." Hermione started. With a meaningful look from Ginny, Hermione gave in. "Oh, goodness, Ginny. He was amazing!" She said as her expression turned dreamy. "His touch, his smell, his taste. He could do the most simple flick with his hand and he would have me beggin and pleading at his mercy. He's like a sex god." Ginny looked like she was about to giggle, but didn't.

"Hermione, you wouldn't mind if I gave it a go, would you?" She asked teasingly. Hermione laughed and hit her with a pillow.

"Ginny, what am I going to do?" She asked, her expression changing to look like a pleading puppy. "I still can't believe its happened and now I don't know how to act around him. I should've never listened to you...I should've never..." Hermione went on mumbling to herself about what she shouldn't have done. This annoyed Ginny very much, who in return slapped her friend across the face. "Ginny! What was that for?"

"Well, hermione. You deserved it." She looked at her friend with a stern expression. "Listen. What happened, happened. There is no point in dwelling over that. The only thing that's important is that you enjoyed it. So don't let him bother you that much. Pretend like everything is normal. After all, only you can decide whether it'll be awkward or not. So I say, don't make it awkward."

Hermione sighed. "But what if I was just a one-night-stand for him? What if he regrets it? What if he reports me to Dumbledore?" Hermione would've gone on, but Ginny interrupted her.

"First of all, Hermione, he is not going to report you to Dumbledore. Remember that he wanted it just as much as you did, and he would be getting in trouble as well. Second of all, if he does regret it - which I doubt - then you have to remind him why he did it in the first place." Ginny explained. Hermione was listening closely taking in every word of advice. "And if it was just a one-night-stand, then you forget about the git and move on with your life. That simple Hermione. Don't let him get to you. You need to hold the upper hand in this.

After a moment of deep thinking from Hermione, she smiled and looked up at her friend. "Thanks, Ginny. What would I do without you?"

* * *

Although having minimal sleep the previous night, Hermione sat down to the breakfast table with a smile on her face. "Hey, guys." she said cheerily, but instead of looking at her friends, her eyes wondered up to the staff table. _He's not there..._ Not knowing whether to act disappointed of relieved at the fact the her previous night's lover wasn't there, she turned her attention back to the boys. 

Ron grunted. "It's a monday. How should I feel? Did they really have to give us double potions on a monday? As if the day alone wasn't bad enough..." Harry grunted in agreement and stuffed his face with food almost as eagerly as Ron.

Hermione chocked on her juice. She had totally forgotten. Double potions today! The boys quickly turned their head towards their friend while Ginny patted her back, knowing fully well why her friend was choking. "I'm fine." Hermione croaked out after about a minute of caughing. Her eyes were filled with tears and her throat felt like it had been torn into pieces. "I'll see you boys in potions. I have to go get something for my throat. It burns like crazy." She continued croaking, trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible.

She got up and started running out of the hall and towards the Gryffindor Common Room. After all, it wasn't like she seriously needed help for her throat. She had only choked, not stuck fire down her mouth. She ran up to her dorm and threw herself on her bed. As crazy as it sounded, she needed to mentally prepare herself for the lesson ahead. Right now, all she felt was like she needed to throw up.

_Get yourself together, Hermione. _She took a deep breath. _He's only one person. Just like anyone else. Just a regular person. **A person that can do incredible things to a young girl's body...** You shut up, okay? You're not helping. _Hermione groaned to herself. Now she was even talking to herself. This man was sure driving her insane. No matter how much she was still in shock about last night, Hermione couldn't help but think of the way his hands traveled around her body, giving her pleasure only he could. She bit her lip as the memories of the night before flooded her mind.

Hermione turned around to lie on her back and moaned as she remembered his huge member filling her, pushing her to her limit. Her hand started traveling downwards, and soom Hermione was squirming under her own touch, thinking of her one and only potions master. It didn't take long before she pushed herself over the edge and as she cooled down she felt tears in her eyes once again. She got up from the bed and went to the mirror, straightening up her robes. She grabbed her bag and took off towards the dreaded class, thinking only one thing. _I'm pathetic._

* * *

Hermione walked into class ten minutes late. She had been debating with herself on whether to go or not, but soon enough the part that wanted to go took over. But as Hermione entered the classroom, she highly regretted her decision of coming. Had she come early it wouldn't have been this bad. But now, not only all the students, but _he _was staring intently on her. _Great. More attention. Exactly what I wanted._ Hermione bit her lip nervously and looked over at Snape who had a very amused expression on his face. 

"Miss Granger. How nice of you to join us." He said in his dangerously silky voice. "I'm glad you were able to grant us a few minutes of your time to actually show up to class." Hermione was shaking in nervousness as his stare was still directed at her. She wanted to move but found she was rooted to the ground and all her muscles seemed to be protesting against any sort of movement. Hermione knew that she should probably break eye contact with him, because if she didn't he would know in a matter of seconds exactly what she had been doing before she came here. "Do we have to give you a special invitation to take your seat as well, Miss Granger? If you wouldn't mind I would like to continue my lesson." He asked sarcastically and Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. She quickly walked over to her seat next to Harry and Ron who were looking at her cuiriously. This was going to be one hell of a class.

It sure was. Throughout the whole lesson, Hermione did not pay attention to a single word coming out of Snape's voice. Instead all she could do was stare at the way his body moved as he paced around the front of the class, explaining some potion or another. She would watch his graceful hands as they swept across the board, pointing so some diagram of a sort. She watched the way his eyes would linger on her just a second longer then on anyone else and the way it sent shivers down her spine. By the end of the class, Hermione's underwear was drenched and she thought that she wouldn't be able to stick around his any longer without going mentally insane. That is, if she wasn't already.

Yet Snape seemed to have other plans in mind. "Class Dismissed. Granger, stay behind." Hermione froze on the spot. She nodded a quick goodbye to her friends then slowly turned around on her heels to face him. As the last student left the room, the door shut itself automatically behind them. Snape was sitting at his desk and staring intently at her. "Come closer." He said in a barely audible voice. Hermione looked up from the floor at him and took a few steps forward until she was standing right in front of his desk.

"Sir, I'm sorry for coming late I -" She began nervously.

"You were unsure whether you wanted to come because the thought of seeing me after last night drove you crazy." He interrupted her, his voice silky. He had a smug expression on his face and his lips were curled. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but shut it again as the words failed her.

Snape stood up and walked around his desk and behind her back, putting his hands on her hips after brushing all her hair to one shoulder. He leaned closer to her ear and chuckled. This sent shudders throughout Hermione's body and she leaned her head back against him. "Miss Granger..." Snape cooed. "You don't know how much your infatuation with me stimulates me." Hermione inhaled sharply. "It drives me crazy." He continued. "A young teenage witch with the mind of a woman, lusting over her old potions professor. It's like you give me complete control over you." He twirled her around to face him. His hands started traveling southward. "I could basically do anything I please..." He grabbed her arse and a moan escaped her lips. The next part he whispered in her ear, making her shudder even more. "And you would simply let me."

Hermione moaned again, her eyes closed this time. She was waiting for him to kiss her but it never came. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her with a very pleased expression on his face. "What are you doing to me?" She whispered. He dropped his head to her neck and she sighed as he softly kissed her sensitive flesh.

"Nothing you don't want me to, Miss Granger." He whispered in her ear, letting his tongue graze it. She bit her lip and groaned. She pushed her hips up to meet his and sighed. "Now, tell me exactly what you want, Miss Granger." He told her. It was an order.

"I..." She breathed. "I want you to ravish me. Make me yours. Mark me as yours. I want you to take over me. Possess every single particle of me." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I want you to teach me what ecstacy feels like. Once again..." She said.

At this Snape groaned at her and bit her neck. "You naughty little thing." he said. "My class comes in any minute. But don't think I'm finished with you..." He said. Hermione looked up.

Her hands slowly moved down on him, tracing his chest down to his belt buckle. When she saw his confusion she smiled deviously started fumbling with the belt, trying to get it to open. "What are you doing?" He asked her in a confused voice. "I told you my class-"

"Then let them see." She said back as she finally managed to open his belt. Now she was trying to unbutton his pants, and as she managed to do so, she pulled them down. She could already see the outline of his large and erect penis and her heart leapt in excitement while she could feel a pool starting to form in her knickers. Pulling down the pants, she went onto her knees and spun Snape around so now he was leaning against the desk. She could still see the surprise in his eyes when she looked up at him with a whicked smile. "Now it's time for you to feel ecstacy..." She said as she pulled down his boxers as well, exposing his now throbbing member. She smiled at it and licked her lips in anticipation.

Slightly opening her mouth, Hermione kissed the tip of it, hearing him growl. She stuck out her tongue and let it swirl around the tip and without warning she swallowed him whole. He groaned and shifted on the desk. Encouraged by this, Hermione lightly sucked as one of her hands went up to massage his balls. She starting twirling her tongue all around the bottom of his penis as she backed up only to swallow him again. She could feel it hit the back of her throat but didn't care as she continued sucked and licking with all her force as she massaged his balls. Snape's hands soon came down and entwined themselves in her hair as he groaned more and more, pushing her face into his pubes. Hermione moaned at his commanding actions, which seemed to drive him go even more crazy as it sent vibrations all the way up his member. Hermione smiled as she slowly felt his balls start to tighten. She knew he was very close and she could already hear footsteps outside of the classroom. With one final slurp and hand massage she felt him tighten completely and force her head forward as he growled and came inside her mouth. She happily swallowed all of it and slowly let his penis slide out of her mouth.

Hermione stood up and smiled at him deviously, completely satisfied with herself. He quickly recovered and zipped his pants up and stood up straight, giving her a very intense look. She licked her lips, implying that she had enjoyed his taste. This drove him wild, making him grab her by her robes and kissing her. As he let go of her, Hermione staggered a little from the intensity of the kiss and looked up at him with a dazed expression. He quickly leaned into her and whispered, "Meet me here after dinner. I do believe I owe you something." just as the first student entered. Hermione bit her lip and nodded, leaving the classroom quickly, knowing she would be very late to charms.

* * *

"Where were you?" She heard Harry whisper to her just as she sat down. Professor Flitwick had given her a long lecture about being late and had told her to go sit down and write lines for the rest of the hour. 

"Snape wanted to talk to me." She whispered back, trying to hide the blush that was kreeping up her cheeks.

"What? Why?" Ron asked from her other side.

"He wanted to talk to me about..." Hermione hesitated for a moment, trying to find a good excuse. "Having another week of detention."

"What?! Didn't you just get off? Why would the bastard do that?" Harry protested.

"I don't know. He said something about being too much of a know-it-all." Hermione cursed herself silently for not coming up with something better. She was avoiding eyecontact with the two, because she really was the worst lier in the world. She would be shocked if the two actually bought her story.

"That slimy git." Ron cursed. "Thinking he can give someone detention just for that. I hate his arse."

"Yeah, I know. He's just mad that he has a student that knows as much about potions as he does. I'm sorry Hermione." Harry added with a bitter tone.

"It's okay guys." She replied, maybe just a tad bit too cheerfully. "It really is." Hermione smiled to herself as the two turned around. _If they only knew._

* * *

Hermione couldn't keep her eyes away from the staff table all during dinner. She would always find herself staring up at Snape, not being able to keep her eyes off him. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea, since if anyone noticed, it would be bad. _Very_ bad. But she really couldn't help it. It was like something about him called out to her. He was like a magnet. Every once in a while he would catch her looking at her and send her a small smirk, which resulted in sending shivers down her spine. Luckily, Ginny seemed to be the only one who caught on to what was going on and would send Hermione knowing grins every once in a while. 

By the time dinner was finally over with, Hermione was shaking in anticipation. She really looked impatient as she was tapping her leg continuously. As she finally saw Snape get up from the staff table and make his way out, she sighed in relief. She could finally go be with him. As he was walking out, he passed her table and Hermione could feel his hand brush her side just slightly. She gave an involuntary shiver and bit her lip, turning back to the table. She waited just a few moments more, making sure it wouldn't be too obvious before standing up.

"Excuse me, you guys. I have to go to the library. I want to get some homework done with." She said. She rolled her eyes at Ginny who was grinning at her and quickly walked out of the Hall. She nearly ran to the dungeons, speed walking as fast as she could. She stopped right in front of his class room and smoothed down her hair and straightened her robes, her heart pounding in excitement. She straightened up and finally knocked softly on the door and peaked her head through it.

"Miss Granger." She heard him before the door swung ajar, ready for her to come in. Hermione took a few hesitant steps in, looking for him. When she finally spotted him standing in front of his desk, obviously waiting for her, she quickly walked over to him and kissed him deeply. "Impatient, are we?" He breathed in her ear, as she started grabbing at his robes, trying to get them off. She heard him chuckle slightly before picking her up by the waist and turning her around to sit on the desk. He kissed her deeply before throwing off his robes, proceeding to take hers off. One by one, clothing flew everywhere as their kissing got deeper and more intense. Hermione spread her legs slightly as he stepped forward to stand between them. Her hands flung off his shirt somewhere across the room as he ripped off her blouse. He started kissing down a trail down her neck, making her moan loudly. She started fumbling with his belt buckle, getting more and more impatient by the second. "Shh...slowly, love." He said. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and he chuckled again. He unclasped her bra and went to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Hermione sighed as she could feel herself heating up more and more by the moment.

Finally Hermione managed to undo his slacks and pulled them down right along with his boxers. She groaned as she saw his member for the second time that day. She felt his fingers kreep up her legs and pull down her knickers, nearly ripping them off. Hermione smiled as she realized that he was getting impatient as well and kissed him again. Without hesitating a moment more, Snape pulled Hermione closer to him and thrust himself inside her, giving off a growl. Hermione moaned loudly as he thrust into her again. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and her back arched as she threw her head back and slowly lowered herself onto her back. Hermione quivered and shook as he thrust into her over and over again. She was now lying on her back, her hands streched above her hand as Snape continued to speed up his pace. The whole desk was shaking at this point while loud moans came out of Hermione's mouth with every thrust. Hermione could feel that she was coming close and finally her muscles contracted around his cock and she came into a mind blowing orgasm. With one last thrust Snape came as well, emptying his seed into her.

Both of them stayed in their positions a bit more, recovering from their intense orgasms. Finally Snape drew back and muttered a cleaning charm, before zipping his pants up and putting on his shirt. Hermione sighed and sat up, for the first time noticing the door being closed. She felt relief rush over her as she remembered that she had left it open. Sometime during this whole facade he must've closed it. Hermione got up and got dressed as well, looking up at him once she was done. He walked over to her put his arms around her, kissing her once again.

"Detention, Miss Granger." He told her in his regular cold voice. "For obscene behavior." He added in her ear in a husky tone, making her shudder and want to take her clothes off once again. "Report back to me every evening after dinner." He stood up straight and let go of her waist. His eyes sparked deviously as he saw her smile up at him and he gave her a small smirk. "You're dismissed."

* * *

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room with a big grin on her face and glowing all over. "Hi guys!" She greeted Harry and Ron cheerfully. "What you guys up to?" She asked with a bit too much interest. 

"Er...Hermione you feeling all right there?" Ron asked carefully.

"Yeah, silly child. Why wouldn't I?" She responded, waving her hand at him dismissively. "You know, you guys should really work on some homework." She warned them, although her voice was much too cheerful to actually get the message across. Harry and Ron exchanged crazed looks and just shook their heads. Hermione who caught them at this just laughed it off, making them look at her in shock. She was definitely acting strange.

"Well, you guys. I'm off to bed. I'm quite a bit exhausted." She said, standing up and giving each of them a peck on the cheek before bouncing off to her dormitory.

"What's gotten into her?" Harry asked Ron as the two watched her basically take three steps at a time to the dormitories.

"Couldn't tell you, mate." Ron replied, who was watching her just as dumbfoundedly as Harry.

"I'll tell you what's gotten inside her." Dean Thomas said, who had just caught a the bit of conversation the trio had had. "A boy. Well actually more like a certain _part_ of a boy, by the looks of it." He said. Looking down he caught the increadelous expression Harry and Ron were shooting up at him and laughed. "I'm telling you. A girl only gets that hyper and excited after two things. Finding out she's dropped some pounds or sex. Knowing Hermione and her opinions about her weight, I'm guessing the latter." The two were still staring at him as if he had just grown an extra pair of eyes and he just laughed and walked away.

As Dean walked away, Harry and Ron exchanged a curious look as if to see whether what Dean had said made sense. They looked at each other for just a second before...

"Nahhh..." The two said together and shook their heads, returning to their game of chess. But the idea was stuck inside both their minds, and as inpossible as it might've sounded at that moment, the two couldn't shake off the feeling of worry that Dean's words had planted inside them.

* * *

At breakfast next morning Hermione recieved some very suspicious looks from both Harry and Ron. Also she couldn't help but notice they kept glaring at someone. She had a inkling it was Dean, but as far as she knew they hadn't had a row. She felt like she was on constant watch of the two, so she didn't dare look up at Snape, just in case they got the wrong idea. _Well actually it would be the right idea..._ She thought to herself and smiled at her plate. When she looked up Ron and Harry were sending her their suspicious looks again. 

"What?" She asked. They shook their heads and continued eating. Hermione frowned. What was wrong with them?

This continued throughout the whole day. Whenever Hermione would lean over to help someone during class, they would look suspiciously and glare at whoever she was helping. She had no idea what it was but she felt very aware of whatever she did, since they seemed to be. Finally during lunch it had gotten worse as she leaned over to Seamus in order to pass him the gravy for his mashed potatoes. Their hands grazed for just a moment and she gave him a friendly smile.

"What was that?" Ron asked angrily. Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"What are you on about?" She replied in a confused tone.

"You and Seamus. That friendliness." Ron continued with bitterness in his voice.

"Ron, what are you trying to imply? I was just passing him the -"

"You aren't shagging him, then, are you?" He growled at her. Harry's fork fell onto his plate with a loud _clink _and he was looking nervously from Hermione to Ron.

"Oh, is that what this is about, then?" Hermione replied, now angry herself. She looked from Harry to Ron. "You guys have been keeping an eye on me all day because you think I'm off _shagging everyone_?!" She shrieked at them, looking angrily from Harry to Ron.

"Hermione we-" Harry started but was cut off by her.

"It's none of your guys business who I shagg and don't!" Hermione contninued. "I don't have to tell you guys anything. I could shag the whole male population if I wanted to, and not tell you guys! It's my own life!" She yelled. Quite a few faces were watching them now.

"So you admit it?" Ron yelled back. "You're shagging the whole male population, then?!"

Hermione stood up, knocking over her cup of pumpkin juice in the process. "You are _so_ impossible, Ron!" She shouted at him and ran out of the hall. By now everyone was watching them and Harry cleared his throat and picked up his fork, trying to act normal. Ron on the other hand was still glaring after Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys!! I am SOOOO sorry for the long update. BUt i just kind of had writers block with this story. I'm still not exactly sure where i wanna go with this and how i want to end it. My mind is really occupied by my other story (Do you still love me) and so I haven't really had much time for this one. I hope you still enjoy it, though!**

**ReViEw PlEaSe!!**


	5. Fantasies revealed

"Professor?" Hermione called out tentatively as she stepped into his office. The room was empty. "Prof-" Just as she started calling out for him, she was slammed against the classroom wall by a very firm and familiar body.

"Looking for me?" His husky voice breathed in her ear, turning Hermione on the second she heard and felt it. She whimpered and tried to wrap her arms around him, but he held them firmly against the wall right by her head. "Tsk tsk. I thought that you knew better then to not answer a teacher's question, Miss Granger." He was smirking down at her. She could feel his erection starting to grow against her thigh, making her more aroused then she already was.

"Yes, Sir, I was looking for you." She answered breatily. His smirk grew.

"And what would a student like yourself want to see me about?" He asked her.

"You love it when I tell you, don't you?" She asked, returning his smirk. "Does it get you off, Professor? Having a poor helpless student telling you how much she wants you and ready to do anything you ask of her?"

He grinded his hips against her and bit her ear. "I was under the impression that _I_ am the one asking questions here, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled. He was avoiding her question. "So it does get you off, then." She answered her own question.

He chuckled. She shivered at the sound.

"Miss Granger, I like being in control just as much as you like being contolled." He whispered harshly. Hermione moaned. She knew that there was nothing but truth behind his words. She really did like him controlling her, driving her over the edge. Not being able to use her hands, Hermione put up one leg and wrapped it around his waist. She pulled him closer and grinded against him, earning a growl from him. "Eager, are we, Miss Granger?" He whipsered in her ear and flicked his tongue out to tease her. She shuddered.

"Yes, so please just get on with it." She hissed at him. He chuckled again, but didn't need telling twice. Within a split second his lips were on hers and his tongue was playing with hers. They were in a battle of dominance and he easily won it as Hermione only gave half an effort. Though the kisses were heated, Hermione grew impatient and pulled him harder against her with her leg. He growled into the kiss, understanding what she meant. He moved her hand on top of her head, where he could pin them to the wall with one of his own, as the second hand softly traced down her body. Hermione broke the kiss as she felt the tingly sensation on his hand going down the side of her breast all the way down to her leg. He reached the leg that was wrapped around his waist and pulled back her skirt.

His lips were now making a fiery trail down her neck, leaving love bites and making her squirm. His had moved in between her thighs now and played with the hem of her panties. She pushed against him again, letting him know he was killing her. He smirked at her. "Feeling a bit demanding today?" He asked. She didn't answer but just pushed forward from the wall as best as she could and captured his lips with her own. He didn't protest and finally slipped a finger through her knickers and pulled them down her leg. As taking them off would be a very complicated job with him standing in between her legs, he decided he would just rip them off. Hermione gave a little gasp but didn't do anything to stop him as he ripped them off and threw them across the room.

His finger was quick to find her dripping center again and enter it swiftly. Hermione moaned into their kiss as he rocked her back and forth with his finger. As added another finger, Hermione broke the kiss and arched her back into him, giving a loud gasp. He loved the reactions he got from her. She was so easily pleased. His thumb found her clit and she moaned louder this time. Though before she could reach her climax he stopped and retrieved his fingers. He playfully brought them up to her mouth, intending for her to lick them clean. Hermione did as she was supposed to and tasted herself. To admit, it had got to be the most sensual and erotic taste ever. He smirked as their eye contact never faded. He felt himself grow even harder as she was clearly enjoying how she tasted.

He slipped his fingers out of her mouth and kissed her, tasting her juices in her mouth. They both moaned into the kiss, but Hermione was getting impatient again. She tried moving her hands again, but he had them pinned firmly on top of her and she soon gave up the struggle. She broke the kiss and leaned forward. Licking the shell of his ear, she whispered, "Please, Professor. Take me now." She felt him shudder as his hand that was previously fingering her, now opened up his zipper and pulled out his throbbing manhood. And before Hermione knew it, he was buried deep inside her.

She gave out the loudest moan yet as he thrust into her with all his might. Her other leg soon came up to join her left one as now both of them were wrapped around his waist and pulling him closer to her. He growled as he pushed further into her and her hips shot up to meet him. They increased their pace, while they both were getting more and more needy. Hermione was thankful that she was wearing a layer of clothes, or else her back would've been surely bleeding, by the way they were going at it. Hermione moaned once again as she felt him hit her G-spot over and over again. They were getting out of breath now and Hermione felt herself coming closer to the edge. It took only a few more thrusts and Hermione was sent over the edge.

"Oh... my... godddd... Pro - professooorrrrrrrrrrr!" She yelled as her muscles contracted and sent her through waves and waves of mindblowing ecstacy. With one last thrust he came as well, shooting his seed deep into her. As soon as it was over, they both slumped down and Snape finally let go of her hands. She brought them down to hug him as her head rested against his shoulder. They stood there like that for a moment or two, until Snape finally stepped back and carefully put her to the ground again. He zipped up his trousers and watched as she straightened out her robes.

"I heard the little fight you and your wonderful friends had at dinner, Miss Granger." He said teasingly. Hermione looked up at him and blushed.

"Oh yeah." She said weakly as she remembered the reason why she had felt so frustrated moments before.

He stepped towards her again and put his arms around her waist. Whispering in her ear, he said, "Shagging the whole male population then, are we?"

Hermione sighed and giggled slightly. "No, actually." She said looking into his eyes and smiling cheekily. "Only a very sexy potions professor. But they don't have to know that."

He felt himself begin to grow hard again. "Tut tut." He teased her, smirking. "What happened to your honesty, Miss Granger?"

She smiled whickedly. "Well, let's say I came into your chambers with it, but left without it." She giggled slightly again. "And besides, they don't have to know everything about me." She said and turned around to walk away. But he caught her with his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards into him. Hermione smiled as she felt his erection to her back.

"Oh trust me, Miss Granger." He whispered huskily in her ear. "They don't."

* * *

She definitely was in a better mood that night as she headed for the Gryffindor common room. She was feeling so much better, in fact, that not even Malfoy seemed to bring her spirits down. Well, so it seemed... 

"Oi, Granger!" He called. She turned around and saw him walking behind her, with his two cronies following him close by. "Are we getting detention these days? What happened to Miss litte-perfect?"

She smiled. "I guess she's gone." She silently laughed. He had no idea...

She heard him chuckle behind her. "You seem to be enjoying detention, then? What is Snape doing to make it so pleasant? Screwing you? Since no one else seems to want to..."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to face him, looking like she could kill him.

"Oooh, hit a nerve did I?" He smirked at her.

"You disgust me." Was all she hissed at him before turning around and walking on. Her mind was racing as she made her way down the hallway._ Does he know? He couldn't, could he? I mean how? He must've said it just to get me off. How the hell does he do that anyway? He just ruined my best mood._

Luckily, Malfoy didn't feel the need to persue her and just walked off sniggering with his buddies. Hermione finally entered the common room, and seeing Ron and Harry sitting over by the fire she walked towards them. As she approached them they quickly looked up from their homework and were about to say something, but she was too quick for them.

"I just thought I should let you guys know, that I just had the greatest time of my life shagging a very attractive man. Since you guys are so curious about my personal life, and who I get with and don't, I thought that you should know that piece of information." She snapped at them. She turned around to walk away, but before she did, she faced them one more time and added, "And it was bloody amazing." With a small smile to herself she walked off and up into her dormitory. Hey, at least she wasn't lying. But they didn't have to know that.

* * *

"You said _what_?" Ginny asked in an exhasperated voice. Hermione just smiled at her. "Hermione, you are _so_ bad! What has this man done to you?" She asked. 

Hermione giggled. "Oh, nothing, Ginny. You know I'm just messing around with the boys." She said. "They bloody deserve it too, after making that scene during dinner last night." She added on a more serious note.

"I guess." Ginny replied distractedly. "Is he really that amazing, Hermione?" She asked. She herself had a lot of experiences, but never had she had sex with an older man.

Hermione rolled her eyes for dramatic affect as she groaned. "You have no idea, Ginny!" She told her friend. "It's like...It's like.. He hides a whole different person under those robes. I swear he was a sex god in another life." She said.

Ginny pondered over this for a moment. "Do you think all older men are like that?" She asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Ginny, who blushed in return.

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering." She answered, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Come on, Ginny. You know my secret, so I get to know yours. Who is it?" She asked.

Ginny hesitated for a second, but knew she couldn't not tell Hermione. "It's Lupin.." She told her in a barely audible voice.

"Oohh, I imagine he'd be feisty!" Hermione commented. "Being a werewolf and all!" She added smiling at her friend. They soon came in to a fit of giggles.

When they finally stopped. "Oh, Hermione. What is it with us and older men?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know... Ginny. I really don't." Hermione answered, closing her eyes and remembering the burning touches Snape had put on her.

* * *

It was the first Quidditch match of the game. Gryffindor vs Slythering, as usual. The tension was high all day long between the two houses and everyone didn't talk about anything else. So finally on the morning of the game, the whole Gryffindor team was sitting at the table, neither talking or eating. Hermione rolled her eyes at them. One would think that they'd get used to it after years of playing. Instead she was helping Ginny with some transfiguration notes while munching on her piece of toast. 

"...and your hand movements have to be _very_ precise. Or else you can transform the mammal into a flesh-eating reptile instead of a pillow." Hermione explained. Ginny nodded and added that to her notes just as someone walked up behind them. Hermione turned around only to find Snape towering right above her, staring at her with that mysterious glint in his eye that always drove her crazy. Memories of them in his classroom and bedroom kept flashing before her eyes and she had to struggle to remain posture.

"Miss Granger. I just wanted to remind you to report to my office right after the game. You will be serving lunch detention with me today." He drawled. Hermione pretended to get really upset about it.

"But, Profess -"

"No buts, Miss Granger. Twelve o'clock, sharp." And without another word he continued walking away from the table. Hermione put on an angry face and turned around to face the table, although her insides were squirming in excitement. It was only when Ginny poked her and pointed to her lap, when she noticed there was a piece of parchment there. She looked at Ginny curiously who pointed at where Snape had disappeared to. Hermione picked it up and flipped it around. It read:

_Behind the Slytherin bleachers. After the first score made._

Hermione read it about twice in a row before looking up at Ginny who was grinning at her. She smiled back as she felt the excitement wash through her. She felt like this was going to be the best match she would ever..._attend_.

* * *

_Come on, Gryffindor...Come on Katie.. just make the damn score..._ Hermione was jumping up and down in her seat, hoping the first score would be Gryffindor's but at the same time wanting it to be done quick. She watched as the quaffle was passed from chaser to chaser in such speed, that it was almost impossible to watch. She squirmed in her seat as she saw the Gryffindor chasers get closer to Slytherin's goal posts. They were so close - "No! Katie! What are you doing?!" Hermione shouted, making everyone turn and look at her in shock. It was normal for people to get into Quidditch to the point where they were yelling and screaming. But Hermione? 

She just frowned at them and turned back to the game. She was about to give up and decide that she would never be able to go down to meet Snape when -

"Score for Slytherin! Ten - nil for the green team!" She heard Ernie McMillan shout. Her heart leapt in excitement and anger at the same time. She groaned and looked at Ron who was now very red in the face. She knew he was ashamed for being the one to let the first goal of the match in. But at that moment she coouldn't have cared less. She sprung up from her chair and quickly made her way through the crowd and down the latter of the Gryffindor bleachers.

She sprinted around the pitch to where the Slytherin side was. As she finally reached it, she stopped and leaned against a wooden post, catching her breath. No sooner had she clutched her side to regulate her breathing, someone from her right snatched her and dragged her right under the bleachers.

"Well, hello there, Miss Granger." Snape drawled inside her ear. Hermione immediately smiled as a familiar feeling spread through her body at the sound of his voice.

"Let's not talk, today, shall we?" She asked him impatiently and wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him into a kiss. He didn't need to be told twice and was quick to press her against a post and intensify the kiss. Hermione moaned into his mouth as their kiss got deeper and his hands started traveling down her body. She sighed at the familiar feeling. It was wonderful. His fingers were quick to hook themselves under her knickers and enter her wet folds. Hermione gasped as he stuck two fingers inside her at once, sending exciting jolts up and down her spine.

Hermione could tell that Snape was very impatient this time as well, since he didn't spend much time on forplay as he normally did. Her panties were soon ripped off of her and she felt him unzip his fly. The next thing she knew he was thrusting inside her. Hermione gave a little sqeak of surprise mixed with pleasure. Damn, this man knew how to get her going.

His thrusts got deeper and more urgent and they were both panting against each other. Hermione felt herself getting closer to the edge with every thrust. She could hear the crowd above her somewhere, starting to get louder. She knew something exciting must be going on in the game but she didn't care. She was too concentrated on how good her professor was making her feel.

"Harder..." She panted into his ear. He growled in return and was quick in fullfilling her wishes. He was biting at her neck now while her hands were bunching up his robes on his back. She was clinging on to him like there was no tomorrow. With one loud moan, Hermione felt relief wash over her. Lucky for them, someone had just scored at that moment so the whole stadium broke out in noise, making it impossible for anyone to hear her. Hermione let the feeling simmer through her and slumped down onto him.

Snape carefully put her down and went to zipping up his trousers. Hermione looked over to where her ripped knickers were lying on the ground and frowned.

"That's the second pair you've ruined." She told him.

He chuckled and kissed her forcefully. "Trust me, there'll be more." When she frowned more at this he chuckled again and leaned close to her ear. "And if you do feel the need to protect a few pair, I suggest not wearing any to your lunch detention with me today." He let the words take effect by lingering in the position for a while before turning around and walking away. Hermione's face relaxed into a loopy smile. She was going to see him again today. Oh my.

* * *

Ginny bit her lip in concentration. She needed to focus on her potion's essay, but found her thoughts always wandering to other..._places_. "Hermione, do you think you could put in a word with Snape for me so that I don't have to do this stupid essay?" Ginny groaned desperately, re reading the same passage of her book over again. 

"And why would _Hermione, _of all people, put in a word with Snape?" A voice behind Ginny spoke causing her to whip around. Hermione looked up from her text book as well and saw that Lupin was standing behind Ginny with a slight smile on his face. He had been invited as a DADA professor again after Voldemort had been defeated. Hermione looked at Ginny worriedly, who seemed to have lost all sense of speech and was now blushing tremendously. She knew she needed to save herself out of the situation. She quietly cursed Ginny for talking about Snape so loudly in the library.

"Oh, you know, just because I'm Head Girl and all." Hermione muttered quickly. Lupin's gaze flickered to Hermione for a second, only to return to Ginny's blushing face.

"I see." He said in an amused expression. "No other reason, of course." Hermione saw his eyes twinkle as he looked down at Ginny. Ginny had cleared her throat to help herself regain composture. She looked back at Hermione who only raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her.

"Actually, Professor," Ginny said, getting up from her seat. "I was meaning to talk to you about one of the lessons we've had recently. I'm not sure I completely understand." She told him, her voice clear and defiant.

"Really? Well, we can't have that, now, can we?" He smiled. "Why don't you step into my office with me and we can discuss what you need to understand." He said. Ginny smiled brightly at him and started gathering her stuff up. During the process she caught Hermione's eye and they exchanged significant looks.

Hermione glanced up at Lupin and saw that he was watching Ginny intently as she bent all over the table in order to gather all her stuff that had been thrown around carelessly. Hermione could tell that he knew very well about the actual intent of Ginny for asking for some remedial lessons. She smiled to herself. This was going to be an interesting story for her to hear tonight.

* * *

Hermione couldn't hold herself anymore. She knew that she should be satisfied. After all she had seen him twice today already. Two wonderful times. But she couldn't do her homework anymore. Her thoughts kept drifting back to him and everytime they did, her panties would get soaked. She needed him. Now. 

Gathering all her things, she quickly made her way out of the library, in which she had been sitting in long after Ginny left. She checked her watch. He probably was in his office by now. She speed walked up and down the corridors, until finally reaching the door she had been seeking and knocked.

"Come in." She heard and walked in. "Miss Granger?" He asked her in mild surprise. She smirked and shut the door behind her. Dropping her bag to the side, she started taking small steps towards his desk. He raised and eyebrow. "Miss Granger what-"

"Shh." She cooed. She was now walking and unbuttoning her robes. They soon fell to the floor behind her. "I was feeling..." Soon to follow were her blouse and skirt. Snape was now watching her intently, hunger evident in his eyes. "...quite lonely..." She had decided to leave her tie on for the kinky effect. When she reached his desk, she pushed everything on it aside and climbed on top of it with all fours. "...and I was for craving you... She was now completely on the table in nothing but her underwear and was kneeling on all fours. "To shag me senseless."

Leaning forward she kissed him very lightly on the lips, nibbling them slightly. He was quick to react as his hands found her arse and pulled her forward so she was now sitting down on the table. He readjusted her so that her legs were dangling off the side and he was sitting in between. She bent her head lower and he captured her lips in his, not hesitating to intensify their kisses.

Hermione moaned as his fingers found her panties, which with a smirk from him, were ripped away from her once again. In reaction, she bit him hard down on the lip, drawing blood. He chuckled into the kiss and returned his fingers to her center. Hermione moaned louder this time as his finger entered her and began to move in and out of her as his thumb made circles on her clit. His mouth left hers and continued down her jaw bone and neck, leaving behind love bites as he went. Her bra was soon discarded of as well and her already erect nipples were next in line for his mouth. Hermione was squirming in her seat as his lips were now moving down her belly down her naval. She sighed in anticipation of what she knew was coming.

Snape stopped at her soft curls to smirk up to her before retrieving his finger and finally kissing her more-than-ready center. Hermione moaned and stuck her hands in his hair as his tongue came out to further pleasure her. With his head burried in between his legs, Snape continued pleasuring Hermione to the point where she started crying out his name loudly. His tongue found her hole and squeezed his way in, making her moan loudest of all. Darting his tongue back on forth he threw her over the edge, causing Hermione to pull on his hair and buckle violently.

He gave it one more lick to carry out her orgasm before backing up and standing up. Hermione had a dazed expression on her face, just calming down from her orgasm. She saw him unzip his pants and pull out his member. The next thing she knew, he had slipped inside her and was moving rapidly. She groaned and wrapped her arms and legs around him, her mouth biting down on his shoulder. He was increasing his speed and force with every thrust, drawing Hermione closer to the edge once again.

Snape's fingers found her clit again and played with it, adding to the intense pleasure that Hermione was feeling at the moment. Her head rolled back and her eyes did the same as he thrust into her hardest of all.

"Cum for me, Miss Granger." He hissed in her ear, sending them both over the edge. Hermione groaned loudly and slumped back on his desk, calming down from the most intense session they had ever had. He stayed in their position for a while, catching his own breath, before slipping out of her and zipping up his pants again.

"That was quite a nice surprise, Miss Granger." He told her with a smirk on his face. "And I don't like surprises."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, Professor. Even for you." She replied, a smirk playing on her lips as well. She got off his desk and scurried around to put on her clothes. She could feel him watching her as she got dressed and smiled over at him after she was done.

"These," She dangled her panties in front of his face. "Are yours to take care of." She bent down and kissed him quickly before grabbing her bag and leaving his office happily. Now that she was satisfied, she couldn't wait to hear all about Ginny.

* * *

The second Ginny saw Hermione walk through the portrait of the fat lady, she jumped up from the couch she had been sitting on and ran over to her. "My dorm. Now." She whispered feverently and dragged Hermione up the stairs. They entered her bedroom and making sure no one was around, Ginny shut the door behind them and joined Hermione on her bed.

"Spill." Hermione demanded eagerly. She couldn't wait to hear Ginny's story. After all if her and Lupin had - well, you know - then she wouldn't be the only one breaking the rules in such an exciting way.

Ginny sqealed happily. "Well, just to clear it off. We haven't done it." She stated, but thought about it and quickly added, "yet."

Hermione grinned. "Would you get on and tell me now? You've got me dying out of curiosity here!"

Ginny giggled. "Well," She started again. "You know what happened in the library. After that we walked up to his office. The whole time we were walking next to each other and our hands kept touching and I'm pretty sure he knew it." She said, a blush kreeping up her neck. "So the we finally got there and he opened the door for me and everything. Oh, Hermione! He's so proper! He seems almost too innocent. I'm afraid that it will never happen!" She whined.

"Ginny, listen." Hermione protested. "I could tell by the way he was looking at you in the library that he definitely wants something. It might just take some time to crack him, since like you said, he's very proper and wouldn't think of shagging a minor. But there's no chance of that happening with you around!" She explained, making Ginny giggle again. "Now get on and finish your story. I'm still dying!"

Ginny took a deep breath as if to prepare herself and then continued talking. "Once we were in his room he shut the door behind us and offered me a seat. Once I sat down he also offered me some tea. I agreed to have some and he conjured some. Then we began talking about boring lessons and how I didn't understand the whole concept of nonverbal spells and I just couldn't seem to get them right." Ginny started fumbling with the blanket. Hermione knew the exciting part of the story was about to come. "Well, anyway. Then he re-explained how they worked and once he did, he suggested I'd try some. He conjured a dummy for me to practice on and told me how to do them. Of course I purposely messed up, just so he could further help me." The blush was all over her face now. "Then, well, one thing led to another and he was standing behind me and holding me by my waist and wrist in order to help me gain the right posture. His hands kept - eh - going down further..." Ginny breathed.

"Go on!" Hermione said excitedly. _Oh this is good. Really good._

"So whenever I kept looking back up at him, I would catch his eyes traveling down my robes. So to intensify the situation I told him I was getting quite flustered and took off my robes. Not to mention I had a few buttons of my blouse open and from his viewpoint I'm positive he could see - well, quite a lot. The more he tried to explain how the perfect composture for the spells were, the more I tried to kind of, well, rub myself on him." She giggled at this part and Hermione joined her. After a couple of seconds she took another deep breatha nd continued. "I could tell he was quite enjoying it, because, well you know, he had a little problem going on. I think he could tell that I noticed because he all of a sudden got very stiff and told me that he thought it was enough for the day." Ginny looked a bit disappointed at this part.

"So that's it? Is that all he said?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he _did_ tell me to come back tomorrow!" Ginny said cheerfully, her face brightening up again.

"Why, Ginny, that's great!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"I know, Hermione! Now I know how you feel!" She stated dreamily, laying back on her bed. "It's just such great excitement! I can't wait to see how he is in bed!"

Hermione sighed and lay back as well. "Oh, Ginny. If he is anything like Snape, then you have one great time coming for you!"

"I can tell. I'm guessing you went to him again after the library, then?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and smiled. "Wow. He must be really good for you to go back to him for the third time in one day!" She finished.

"You have no idea, Ginny." Hermione replied dreamily. "No idea at all..."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the increadibly long update! But as if you know if you were reading my other story "do you still love me?", my computer has been down and I just got a new one. But I hope ya'll enjoyed this! Don't forget to leave me a nice long review!! **

**smily face**

**xoxoMrshmalfoyxoxo**


	6. Fantasies enjoyed

The next morning, Hermione found herself avoiding the boys once again. They still hadn't apologized for their behavior and she wasn't ready to forgive them unless they did. Her nose up high, she walked right passed them in the common room and walked to breakfast with Ginny and Neville. When they reached the great hall her eyes scattered up to the teachers table to give a certain professor a small smile. This had become a daily routine for her, but this time she noticed she wasn't the only one. Ginny was next to her and was sending nervous glances at the staff table at a different professor who happened to be sitting right next to Snape. Lupin smiled and winked back at her, making her ears turn red in embarrassment.

Snape, who had not missed this transaction, looked at Hermione and quirked an eyebrow questioningly. Hermione giggled and shrugged and went to sit down at the Gryffindor table. As she took a seat, she could feel eyes watching her, and when she turned around, her hazel ones met steely grey ones. Malfoy was looking at her with an eyebrow raised and half a smirk on his face. Hermione thought that if it hadn't been that mischievous look in his eyes, telling her he knew something he wasn't supposed to, she wouldn't have been nervous about his stare. But it was there. And Hermione was nervous.

Deciding to ignore it, thinking it couldn't be of any importance, she turned back to the table where Harry and Ron had now joined them. Though they were sitting quite a bit down from where Hermione was, she could tell that they were looking at her and clearly whispering something, no doubt also about her. She gave them a dirty look and turned to her own plate where she was slowly spreading the jam on her toast.

"So what are your plans for today?" Ginny asked conversationally while chewing on her own toast.

"I don't know. Probably study a bit, catch up on some reading. And I was thinking of taking a walk later. The weather outside is gorgeous. Probably the last chance we will get before it snows." She said distractedly, now looking through the Daily Prophet that had landed in front of her. "And you?"

"Oh, I don't know. I might join you on that walk, though, if you don't mind." She said. "Anything good in the paper?"

"Of course I don't mind." Hermione replied. "And no. Not even a single Death Eater caught this week. How miserable." She stated. She took another bite of her toast and was just about to swallow when Ginny nudged her on her side very painfully, so that she almost spit everything out. "Ouch! Ginny try to be careful next time! What?!" She asked and looked over to where Ginny was nodding her head to.

Snape was had walked down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and Hermione swore she could see him looking at her from the corners of his eyes. She knew what this meant and whispered a thanks to Ginny, getting up and walking after him. She walked down the steps that lead to the dungeons and just as she was walking down the hall, she felt herself get pulled into a cupboard. She gave a little yelp as the door was shut and her front was pressed against it by someone who was pressing his body against her from the back.

"Hello there, sweetheart." A voice Hermione instantly recognized whispered huskily in her ear."I thought we might change it up a bit." She smiled to herself. This was going to be fun. He grabbed her hands and positioned them over her head, holding them against the door with one of his own. His other hand didn't hesitate to go exploring down her body. Hermione groaned as he pushed against her further and pressed her bottom against his groin, causing him to growl.

His lips found her neck and with the help of his teeth, he left big marks, making sure to claim his territory. Hermione turned her head a bit and kissed him square on the lips. He pressed his tongue inside her without permission, but Hermione didn't protest. She loved his forwardness. As their kiss intesified, his free hand finally found the waistband of her jeans beneath the layer of robes. He was quick to unbutton them and guide his hand further down and into her knickers. Hermione gave a loud moan and finally broke the kiss as he thrust one of his fingers up her cunt.

"You like that, love?" He hissed in her ear. "You like it when I touch you like that?"

Hermione nodded and breathed a raspy 'yes'. She could tell he was getting frustrated with all her layers on, because he let go of her hands and nearly ripped her robes off of her. Next to go were her pants and blouse. He unzipped his own pants and put them back in their original position. He was nipping at her ear, his finger still pleasuring her. Hermione wanted to whine in protest as he removed his finger, but didn't get a chance to, since his manhood took its spot.

She gave a loud moan as he thrust into her suddenly, taking her by complete surprise. Without waiting for her to get adjusted, he thrust again, this time going deeper. Hermione moaned louder and threw her head back onto his shoulder. _I sure do like this new position_. She thought as he thrust once again. Her hands struggled to get free so she could hold on to something, anything, but his own hand held them firmly against the door.

"Tsk tsk." He cooed. "Don't try to put up a fight, Miss Granger, or I might have to become a bit violent." He whispered in her ear, all the while nibbling on it.

Hermione sighed with pleasure. "Maybe that's why I'm putting up the fight.." She whispered back in between thrusts. He groaned in her ear and forced himself further inside of her. Hermione was short of breath now. This intense feeling was throwing her off balance. She gasped for air as she let herself drown in ecstasy. She felt his free hand find her nub and rub it, finally sending her over the edge. She moaned the loudest yet as he rode off her orgasm, finding his own release and spilling his seed inside her.

The two recovered from their orgasms and Hermione felt him let go of her and step back a little bit. She turned around to face the man who had just given her the time of her life and smiled devilishly. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, she said, "You are one kinky professor, you know that?"

He smirked down at her and leaned against her, this time her back against the door. "Yes, I know. And you are one kinky student. I do believe you deserve top marks in my class." He whispered against her ear.

Hermione smiled and pressed her lips against him once more. He kissed her back with the same amount of passion, pulling her closer to him. After what felt like minutes of endless kissing, Hermione pulled away in order for some oxygen, feeling ready to go at it again. "Do me again." She whispered, her hands stroking him. Her clothes were still off and he slipped into her with ease.

Within minutes they were both panting again, feeling their second orgasms wash over them. God, she loved everything about this man. She was positive no one could ever make her feel the way that he did. No one could make her scream and moan and curl her toes in ecstasy more than he did. She just could not get enough of him.

* * *

"Stupid - umph - book!" Ginny groaned. She just couldn't reach the top shelf, and the one book she needed just had to be up there. She was standing on her tippy toes, her fingers spread wide and stretched as far as possible, but she couldn't even touch the bottom of the book. "I just had to end up with the bad genes." She muttered to herself angrily, still trying to reach. 

All of a sudden, Ginny felt a body behind hers, but before she had a chance to turn around and see who it was, the person reached up from behind her and grabbed the book she had been struggling to get. Once the person had gotten the book and she turned around to see Lupin standing right in front of her with the book she needed.

"Professor!" Ginny breathed as if she had just ran a mile. Their extreme close proximity was making her become lightheaded.

Lupin smiled down at her and gave her the book, but still not stepping away. "You were trying to grab this one, I suppose." He said nodding towards the book that was now in Ginny's hand.

Ginny nodded her head yes. "Thanks, professor."

"No, problem at all." He said, his voice very breathy too now. Apparently he had noticed how close they were standing as well, because he backed up a few steps and cleared his throat. "That reminds me, Miss Weasley. I believe you left one of your books up in my office the other night." He told her.

"Oh! So _that's_ where it went!" She said in a surprised voice. But the truth was, that she had forgotten it there on purpose so that she had a valid excuse to go back to his office. "I was looking for that." She added with a smile.

"Great! You may come pick it up at any time!" He told her. "You could come now, if you would like. Maybe we could work on some more of your spells." He suggested, flashing his teeth at her, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes. Ginny's smile widened. She loved it when his hair did that.

"Sure! Just let me grab my things!" She told him, her heart fluttering in excitement. She turned down and bent down her stuff that she had put on the floor when trying to reach the book. She could feel his eyes on her as she bent down and with a shock, that she was wearing her school uniform skirt. But instead of straightening up in embarrassment, she decided to give him a little show. She made extra trouble with picking her things up, wiggling her butt around just a little bit, daring it to show him a glimpse of her panties. Standing up straight she turned around and flashed him a devious grin. "Ready."

Lupin, who seemed in a bit of a daze, shook his head as if coming out of a trance and forced down at her. Ginny could tell he was debating to himself about what he had just seen. She continued smiling and decided to walk just a tad bit in front of him, giving him another little show. She swayed her hips a little bit more than usually, her skirt swinging dangerously high on her thighs. It was as if she could feel his tension, which pleased her further. She loved making him uncomfortable.

They finally reached his office and he held the door open for her. She smiled at him, loving the fact that he was such a gentlemen and wondering whether he was a gentleman in bed as well. She hoped that she would find out soon. Putting her bag down in a chair she walked over to his desk and took a seat, making sure her skirt was up high again. Lupin walked by her to the other side of his desk, not hiding the fact that he was staring at her legs very well. This was going so well.

When he reached his desk he shuffled through his drawer, and finally took out her tattered Charms book. "There you go." He said, reaching it over to her. Ginny went to grab it, and as she did, she made sure their fingers grazed. She looked up to see him staring at her intently. She gave him a little seductive smile before turning around and walking over to her bag, placing the book inside it. She made sure that she repeated the process she had done in the library when bending down, feeling his gaze follow every movement of hers. She straightened up and turned to face him. "So, Professor. About those spells." She said, her voice filled with confidence.

"Oh, yes!" He said, sounding glad to be distracted from having to look at her godly body. He walked out from behind his desk. "I do believe that you don't need any more training. But if you want to I won't protest to practising some more." He told her pleasently.

"I would appreciate that. I just want to become more confident with them." She told him.

"All right. Whatever you wish. Now where do you want to start?" He asked her, drawing out his wand.

"Well," She began and walked closer to him, all the while looking up at him through her eyelashes. "It does help me a lot when you direct my wand movements. You know, like last time? When you were standing behind me? It made me feel more secure about the spells. The wand movements felt just right." She spoke slowly in what she hoped was a seductive voice. She could see the effects her words had on him. He had stiffened a little bit and she could've sworn that she saw some animalistic glimmer flash through his eyes. No doubt she was making the werwolf inside him roar.

He cleared his throat. "All right, then." He said and hesitantly moved behind her. He seemed to be afraid to touch her, but eventually moved up closer to her from behind and held on to her wrist lightly. Ginny shifted and moved her long red hair to one shoulder, so it would be out of his face. His other hand found her waist, hesitantly placing itself on it. His breath tickled Ginny's right here and she felt a shiver down her spine. She turned her face a little to look at him. Their eyes met and Ginny bit her lip. Lupin's gaze wondered down to her lips as she did so and she could tell he was fighting the urge of kissing her. He cleared his throat and looked away from her face, furrowing his eyesbrows. "Right - eh - shall we work on 'protego'?" He asked her.

"That would be great, Professor." She replied in a breathy voice. He looked back at her again, but looked away quickly. Ginny felt a wave of desire burst through her the more she looked at him. She wanted him. Now. And she would not leave his office before she got him.

"Right then." He started. "Close your eyes, Miss Weasley. Free your mind of all thoughts." He instructed her. _That's hard to do with a sexy man standing right behind me._ She thought. Her mind was racing at their body contact. "Now I'm going to throw a spell at that mirror which will bounce it back on you, and I want you to focus hard on the spell and bounce the jinx back to the mirror." He said slowly. She gave a nod of understanding and took a breath. She heard him whisper an incantation and a blue spell flew across the room, bounced off from the mirror, and made its way towards her. She focused as hard as she could and said 'protego' inside her mind. The blue spell bounced off of her as well and continued its way over the wall across from her. She sighed and smiled.

"That was great!" Lupin said enthusiastically. "I told you, you're doing great!"

Ginny gave a little laugh and turned herself around in his arms. "Why, thank you, Professor." She said and bit her lip. "Do I get an award?" She looked up at him through her lashes again, feeling the weight of his hand, now on her right hip, weighing her down. She could tell he was taken aback by her forwardness, since he was looking down at her with mild surprise on his face.

"What kind of award were you thinking of, Miss Weasley?" He asked her, his voice raspy and anticipating. She smirked up at him and placed her hands on his chest.

"I think you know exactly what I'm thinking of, Professor." She whispered and stood on her tippy toes to get closer to him. Ginny saw the effect her words had on him once again. She could tell that he was in deep conflict with himself. Part of him wanted to do her right that second, but the other was telling him that she was his student, not his lover. She had started pushing himself back a little bit, and was soon pushing him up against his office door.

"Miss Weasley, I -"

"- want you." Ginny interrupted him, closing the space in between them and placing a kiss upon his lips. She felt him stiffen and then relax. She slowly pulled back from the kiss and opened her eyes, smiling at him. "Come on, Professor. I really need you." She whispered huskily in his ear.

That seemed to have work, because the second Ginny spoke those words she felt both his hands on her back, pulling her closer to him, and his lips crashing down on hers. She gave a satisfied moan as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. He let out a growl and turned her around so that she was the one against the wall. Ginny groaned as he pushed against her forcefully. Their kiss intensified and his hands began to travel over her body. She could feel him growing erect against her stomach and felt the burning desire to touch him.

His mouth left hers and they gasped for air. Lupin's hand unfastened her robes and let them drop to the floor before creeping up her shirt. His delicate touch sent shivers down her spine as he kissed his way down her jaw line and onto her neck. "Is this what you want, Miss Weasley?" He breathed raspily in her ear. His voice made her shudder in pleasure and she nodded. "Tell me." He said more forcefully. "Is this what you want? For me to shag you sensless against this door?"

Ginny moaned. "Yes." She breathed back. "Yes, please do."

He pushed against her harder, making her gasp. His erection was now very obvious. She proceeded to rip his clothes off his body and gasped when she was finally able to unbutton all the tedious buttons on his shirt. His skin was so fair, slightly tan, and his chest was scattered with scars, no doubt from his adventures as a werewolf. She traced some of them with her fingers in awe. She never knew a person could look as beautiful, as _human, _as this.

Lupin grabbed her hands, causing her to look up at him. He was smiling down at her, liking the fact that she was admiring him like that. But right now he was too impatient. He wanted her now. He kissed her again and pressed her hands on the wall above her head. Her shirt was soon on the floor as well, along with her bra. Ginny gasped as Lupin took one of her erect nipples in his mouth and suckled a little. His hand made its way up her thighs and found her nickers. She moaned as he hooked a finger in them and pulled them down. Ginny then proceeded to take his trousers off. She struggled a bit with his belt buckle, but soon he was just as naked as her.

At the sight of his member, Ginny couldn't help but stare. He was huge. She just wanted to touch it - _taste_ it. With a devious look up at him, she dropped down on her knees right in front of him. Lupin's eyes grew in realization of what she was about to do and quickly leaned one hand against the wall for support. Ginny kissed the tip of him, then proceeded to lick it from bottom to the tip. As she came all the way up, she wrapped her lips around him, which wasn't easy to do since he was really big. She heard him groan. His free hand automatically found her hair and pushed her down his shaft. She eagerly did this, and continued sucking him as her head bobbed up and down his length.

"Oh fuck...Ginny...shit.." She heard him groan. She moaned against his member, sending vibrations down his cock. He felt his knees buckle and knew he was close, but didn't want to come just yet. He pulled her up gently by her hair so that it wouldn't hurt and kissed her, instantly pressing her against the wall once again. She moaned and wrapped her hands around him.

Lupin grabbed her thighs and placed them on top his hips, implying for her to wrap them around him. She did so instantly.

"Oh!" Ginny gasped as he unexpectadly entered her. She bit her lip and wrapped her legs around him closer. "Professor..." She moaned as he thrust inside her again, this time much deeper. He kept thrusting, each time getting more forceful and going deeper inside her. Ginny's nails were soon scratching his back and she felt like she couldn't stop moaning. "Oh godd!" She cried out. "Oh my! Harder.. please!" She exclaimed. Lupin complied happily as he started pounding inside her. Ginny's back was forcfully hitting the wall behind her and hurting her back, but she hardle noticed. She was too wrapped up in the immense pleasure she was feeling.

"Are you liking your reward?" Lupin asked her huskily. Ginny wasn't even able to gather enough energy to answer. Her eyes were shut and all she could concentrate on was his penis hitting her g-spot over and over again, sending waves of pure ecstasy washing over her. His hand went down to massage her clit as he felt her coming close. "Cry for me...Come on..." He whispered harshly just as she hit her climax. Ginny cried out in pleasure, just as he had requested, and let him ride out her orgasm as he spilled his seed inside her.

They both let themselves come down from their intense orgasm and stood in that position for a couple of minutes. Finally, Lupin slipped out of her and set her down carefully. But the second he let her go, Ginny felt her legs wobble and would've almost fallen to the floor if he hadn't caught her in time. He chuckled at her. "Did I do you that hard?" He asked her.

Ginny bit her lip up and looked at him. "That - was - absolutely - the - best -" She panted. He shushed her by putting a finger on her lips, leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"Come on. Get dressed. You don't want to miss lunch." He told her quietly. She decided that he was right and went on to get dressed. He did the same. When she was done she grabbed all her things and looked at him expectantly. He had been watching her finish getting ready. He admired her gorgeous appearance. She had a wonderful body with just the right curves in the right places. Not to mention her sex hair looked very attractive to him at this moment and he had to restrain himself from throwing her on the floor and doing her again. She could finally stand on her own and walked towards him. He put his arms around her and gave her a long lasting kiss. "I'll see you after dinner?" He asked her.

She smiled at him and nodded, turning around and leaving the room completely satisfied.

* * *

The leaves crunched under their feet as Hermione and Ginny walked around the lake talking about - what else? - sex. Ginny had told Hermione everything that had happened while she was trapped in a closet with a certain potions professor.

"Is that what he said?!" Hermione asked increadously. "He said 'did I do you that hard'?" She asked.

Ginny giggled. "Yes. And he actually did, too. I couldn't even stand up by myself. It was the most amazing -" She broke off, not finding the right words to describe whatever she wanted to describe. Hermione gave her a knowing look.

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean." She said, smilingly. The two girls walked in silence for a moment.

"I have a question for you, Hermione." Ginny broke the silence. Hermione nodded for her to continue. "Do you - since you and Snape have done it more and more - do you have any feelings?" Her voice was kind of nervous.

Hermione bit her lip. She had been afraid of that question. "Feelings as in...?"

"Feelings as in, do you feel something more for Snape other than lust?" Ginny asked temptatively.

Hermione sighed. She knew Ginny would bring that topic up one day. She just wished it wasn't now. "I don't know..." She answered. "I've been thinking about it...quite a bit, actually. I think - I think that I am, to be honest. Like I'm not in love with him, or anything. I just couldn't imagine what I would do if - if he was with another woman." Hermione shuddered at the thought. She couldn't think what would happen if he found her shagging someone else at the same time.

"Yeah..." Ginny replied, her voice distant. "That's what I'm afraid of. I mean there's only a certain amount of time you can shag someone without developing any feelings..." She said.

"True." Hermione stated. "I have to agree with that. But as of right now, I don't feel anything too strong. Besides, I doubt he feels anything towards me, anyway." She said sadly. She just couldn't imagine Snape feeling anything towards except lust. The thought made her a bit sad. Just a bit.

* * *

Next day Hermione, along with the rest of her year Gryffindors and Slytherins proceeded down to the dungeons for potions. Hermione was quite used to this, and was just looking forward to the little conversations her and Snape would have. They would be filled with hidden meanings and no one besides them two would understand. Hermione loved it.

She entered and sat next to Neville, still not even giving a look at the boys. She was being extremely stubborn this time. She would not back down until they apologized. After the instructions were given, Hermione began working on her potion, helping Neville all the while. She didn't bother hiding the fact that she was helping him, since she knew Snape wouldn't try to stop her. _Not since I've been doing him at least twice a day._ She thought and laughed silently. She was in a particularly good mood today.

But halfway throught class, Hermione became quite aware of something that ruined her whole good mood. Lavender Brown, who was sitting on another table to her left was throwing some devious looks up at the front of the class. And not just anywhere to the front of the class - at _Snape_.

Hermione watched Lavender carefully as she watched Snape get up from his desk and begin pacing in between desks. She watched as her eyes clouded over in a feeling Hermione knew all too well. Lust. And longing. Hermione gasped. Lavender Brown was lusting after Professor Snape! _Her_ Professor Snape! _Her man_!

She felt anger pump through her veins. That little - little - dumb bimbo couldn't like Snape! Snape was all hers! She watched angrily as Snape made his way over to Lavender's table and stood behind her, examining her potion. At first he showed no signs of noticing the obvious hints Lavender was dropping. She was breathing hard for one. Not to mention she was standing with her chest out a bit, a few of her buttons on her vest unbuttoned, looking at Snape through her lashes and biting her lip at him. Yet just as he moved away, Hermione saw her hand drop down to his crotch area and graze her fingers along it. Hermione was shaking by now. That - little - _slut_.

"Hermione!" Neville whispered. "Your potion!"

Hermione didn't care what was going on with her potion. She could fix it later. She was watching Snape intently. He was now staring at Lavender with an eyebrow raised, watching her smile seductively at him. He mumbled something to her and turned around to walk away from her. Hermione's eyes darted to the girl, whose face was now happy and excited. Hermione's stomach lurched uncomfortably. She felt sick. Curiosity took over her as she wondered what in the world Snape had said to her that had made her so happy.

She saw him walk over to her and Nevilly. Finally looking down at her potion she saw that it was bubbling and bright green. She furrowed her eyebrows. It was supposed to be calm and pink. Damn that little whore. She had messed up Hermione completely. She couldn't stop thinking about that excited look she had gotten after Snape walked away and felt jealously curse through her. To add to the horrible state of mind Hermione was in right now, she felt that familiar sensation of someone watching her and when she looked up, she saw that Malfoy was watching her closely, once again. He was smirking and had that same glint in his eye that made Hermione so uneasy. She gulped and looked away.

Snape walked over to her table and stepped behind her, examining her potion. "I must say, Longbottom, you have managed for the first time in your life to create a potion more successful than Miss Granger's." He drawled loud enough for the whole class to hear. "I wonder what has distracted our perfect student today?" He added, intently looking at Hermione, who looked up at him, daring him to read her mind. She frowned and returned to her potion, trying hard not to meet eyes with Malfoy again.

The bell rung, and unlike usual days, she was the first to dart out of the classroom, with still a lot on her mind. She was having a bad day so far. She just couldn't stop thinking of that tramp and the expression on her face...

* * *

**Hey guys!! I hope you liked this chapter! I updated a bit faster this time! Sorry for the big chunk of Ginny/Lupin in the middle. I do realize that this is not a Ginny/Lupin fic, but I just had to add it in there. I couldn't resist! So I hope you aren't too mad at me.**

**Once again, please review.**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**


	7. Fantasies challenged

Hermione walked down the corridor, nearly burning a hole into the hair with her glare, when she felt someone pull her to the side and into a broom closet. Her thoughts instantly went to Snape, but she knew it couldn't be him because she had just left his classroom and knew for a fact that he was still there. She was turned around and pushed against the door with her back.

"Hello there, Granger." She heard Malfoy drawl.

"What are you doing?" She asked and tried to losen his grips on her arms to get away from him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Manners, Granger." He told her. "I'm in power in this situation, and trust me. You don't want to see me get angry."

"You don't frighten me, Malfoy." She hissed at him. Hermione was further enfuriated to hear him chuckle at her comment. "What do you want from me anyway?" She asked.

She heard his laughted dying out as he looked at her, his eyes flashing with that same glint she had seen in them before. He let go of her hands finally and leaned against the wall opposite her. "I just wanted to make a little deal with you. One that would benefit me, as well as you." He told her simply.

Hermione was still surprised that he had actually let go of her to answer his question. He seemed to be so sure that she wouldn't attempt anything. "What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"You know, Granger." Malfoy started with a smirk evident on his face. "Brown was acting pretty cozy with Snape." Hermione's eyes widened in shock. He had noticed it, too! "Do you think he's screwing her? Because she sure looked at him like they were shagging buddies."

Hermione felt like she couldn't speak nor breathe. She felt like Malfoy had just punched her in the stomach and her head began to spin. Clearing her throat, she forced herself to speak. "So? Why should I care about tha -" She croaked out, her voice fading away at his expression. He was smirking fully now, his eyes full of arrogance.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." He said, then suddenly jumping up from his position and pinning her against the door once again. He leaned forward so that their cheeks were touching and his mouth was right by her ear. "We both know what you've been doing with Snape in all those detentions. We both know that you are foolishly falling for him. _And_ we both know that him and Brown were acting a bit cozy today, which obviously bothered you."

Hermione once again couldn't find the words to speak. It would be useless to try to deny it, since she obviously couldn't even string two words together. But she couldn't just admit to it either. Her heart was racing like crazy and she felt like she was about to throw up her breakfast.

When Hermione didn't respond, Malfoy smirked. "Good. We're past denial. Now let me tell you about my deal." He said. _Oh, great. This ought to be good._ Hermione thought. "Since I am pretty sure that you will do anything to stop this little secret from getting out, I'm sure you won't mind this as much. For the rest of the year I want you to do whatever I ask you whenever I ask you to do it. And in return, I won't tell anyone about you and Professor Snape. Understood?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione sighed. "Do anything you want me to do? You have to be more specific, Malfoy." She told him angrily.

Malfoy let out a cold laugh. "I knew you'd ask." He hissed. "Let's just say, Granger, you won't have any trouble in the _experience_ part of our deal. I'm sure Snape will have taught you everything you need to know."

It took a moment for Hermione to understand the meaning behind his words, but once she did, she felt the anger boil inside her. "Malfoy! I will _not_ let you use me for your perverted little desires! I am _not_ a whore!" Hermione seethed, shaking from head to toe.

Malfoy backed away from her, still smirking. "Whatever you say, Granger. But do remember. I know your dirty little secret. And you don't want that getting out, do you now?" Hermione knew he had her in a tight spot. She glared at him with all the hate she could muster, and watched his satisfied expression back away from her and force the door open from behind her, tripping her forward. "Think about what choice you want to make." He said before walking out the door and leaving her all alone in the closet.

* * *

Hermione was very jumpy and nervous the rest of the day. She kept jumping everytime someone said her name and kept looking around nervously. She knew she was being very obvious, but she honestly couldn't help it. The little run in with Malfoy earlier had made her mood go from bad to worse and her mind was filled with horrendous thoughts of what would happen if word got out. 

Sitting on her bed, her legs pulled close to her chest and arms wrapped around them she stared at her toes. She had "detention" with Snape in fifteen minutes. Hermione wasn't sure whether she wanted to go after what she'd seen in the class. Malfoy hadn't helped either. Hermione now was wondering whether Snape was, in fact, screwing Lavender as well. Her stomach churned in disgust at the thought and she wondered what she would do if it were true.

Sighing, she got up and walked over to her mirror. She looked a mess. Her hair was frizzy, her uniform lopsided and her face plain and colorless. How come one man could change the way she felt and looked so much? Just yesterday she had thought that she wasn't so bad looking after all. Well, who wouldn't think they were pretty when a sexy man was screwing them? With another sigh Hermione straightened out her robes and walked out the door. She was going.

Arriving in the dungeons, Hermione knocked on the door but proceeded to enter without waiting for an answer. Knocking was more of a way of letting him know she was coming, rather than asking for permission to. She shut the door behind her and walked towards his desk. He wasn't there, but Hermione was sure he would come any second. Sitting down at the edge of his desk, something caught her eye. It was an essay that the seventh years had had to write not so long ago. Hermione still remembered writing it. She noticed the owner of the essay had gotten top marks. But what really struck Hermione was the name on the essay.

Lavender Brown.

Her stomach made a nasty churn and Hermione felt sick once again. Since when did Lavender get top marks? In _potions_? Just as she was about to pick the paper up to examine it further, someone wrapped his arms around her from the front. Hermione gasped in surprise and turned forward to see Snape standing in front of her. She immediately relaxed. He had a thing for creeping up on her.

"Good evening, love." He murmured, his lips going straight to hers. Hermione loved the way he had gone from calling her 'Miss Granger' all the time to now calling her 'love'. She loved it. It even made her forget why she had been upset seconds ago. And the rest of the day. His fingers automatically found their way into her school uniform shirt and carressed her breast. Hermione sighed.

"I've missed you." She whispered huskily.

"Class didn't satisfy you?" He breathed back.

"Well I don't exactly get to do you in class, do I?" She laughed.

"Mmm. Maybe we should change that." His lips were now leaving a hot trail down her neck as his fingers wound their ways up her legs, making her squirm under his familiar and welcomed touch. Hermione was getting lost to it more and more by the second, and knew that within another minute, she would completely have forgotten about her foul mood of the day. Yet for some reason she didn't want to.

"Malfoy knows." She blurted out. It was amazing how two words could have such great affect. Snape immediately stopped all his previous actions and stiffened in his position. He leaned back from his position and stood up straighter.

"How?" Was all he asked, his voice cold and dangerous.

"I - I don't know." Hermione stuttered. She seemed to have lost her confidence she usually had around Snape these days. "He cornered me today. Actually, he dragged me into a closet. After potions." Hermione stated, avoiding his gaze at all costs. She didn't want to tell him Malfoy's threat, but felt it necessary to do so anyway. She looked at him. His eyes were harsh and demanding, wanting to know what happened. Drawing a deep breath, she continued. "Well - I tried denying it, but -" She sighed. "He saw right through it. And then... then he threatened me." Those _three_ words were the next to spark change in mood. Snape let out a little growl and stepped closer to her.

"How?" He asked again, his voice even more dangerous now.

Hermione took another deep breath. _Oh god. Here we go._ She closed her eyes and got ready for what came next. "He made me promise to do whatever he _pleased_ for me to do - to him - or else he'd go tell on me - or us." She said, looking up with concern in her eyes. Snape was unnormally silent.

"And what, may I ask, is he implying when he _pleases_ you to do something for him?" Snape asked. Hermione couldn't answer that question, but she didn't need to. One look was enough to tell Snape everything he needed to know. He let out a very angry growl and grabbed Hermione by the arms, picking her up and slamming her against the wall roughly. Pressing his body as close to her as physically possible, he leaned forward and put his lips by her ear and whispered harshly, "Under _no_ circumstances will you let Malfoy let you use you as a common whore! Understood? No circumstances _whatsoever_." They were both breathing heavily. "If he dares put a finger on you - If he even _touches_ you -" Snape broke off and looked her in the eyes. His eyes were filled with fury. Something about that made a tingle go up Hermione's spine. With mild shock she realized that she was enjoying his overprotectedness of her.

"You're mine. Mine, and mine only." He told her. "Do I make myself clear?" With his question, his hands traveled down her body. Hermione gasped as he continued where he had left off moments before. His fingers truly worked magic on her. "No other can touch you like I do. You're mine..." His voice was raspy now as he watched her intently. He watched every movement she made as he continued pleasuring. He watched as her lips parted to let out a moan and she closed her eyes, tilting her head back a little. He increased his force and continued watching her as she came blissfully.

After the orgasm had left her, Hermione opened her eyes to see him staring intently at her. She bit her lip and gave him a half-smile. She raised her hands from her sides and pushed him back gently. She continued pushing him backwards until he plumped down on the chair by his desk. She smirked deviously and went on to straddle him on the chair.

Bending down she put her lips by his ear. "I'm yours. No one else's." She breathed huskily as she reached down between them and unzipped his trousers. "Every part -" She continued. He groaned when she pulled his member free out of his boxers. "Every inch -" She moved her knickers to the side and positioned herself on top of him. " - of me -" She slid down his shaft, taking it all inside her. They both let out a moan. "- belongs to you." She finished, grinding her hips into his.

For the next few moments, neither were able to speak, letting the intense pleasure wash over them as Hermione continued riding him on his chair. His hands quickly flew up to her waist to help her strengthen their thrusts. What started out as slow, girating movements continued to become fast, rough thrusts. Hermione was almost bouncing up and down on the chair. They were both panting and moaning loud as Hermione threw her head back and closed her eyes once more.

She could feel his grip bruising her hips but at the moment she couldn't care less. This felt too good. Feeling herself getting very close, Hermione bounced with more energy and successfully crashed over the edge, taking Snape with her. They both let out another loud moan and rid out their orgasms.

After they had both calmed down, Hermione slowly got up and adjusted her knickers. Snape did the same, zipping his trousers up. He stood up from the chair and snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"I shall have a talk with Malfoy." He told her after they broke apart. He saw worry flash across her eyes and chuckled. "Don't worry, love. He's powerless." He started kissing her jaw line and down her neck. Hermione sighed and leaned her head to the other side, giving him space to work with. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are, love?" He asked her.

Hermione was taken aback. She felt her heart flutter and her stomach do a flip. Had he just called her beautiful? _Yes, darling. I think he just did._ She didn't know what to say so instead she kissed him instead. "I have to go.." She murmured, not sounding like she wanted to at all.

"Stay." He said simply. It wasn't a plea. It was a demand. Hermione was too weak to protest. Instead she just sat on the table and continued kissing him. It was only when she drew back to breathe in some air that her eyes caught the essay again. She stiffened. He seemed to notice because he stopped kissing her and looked at her. Following her gaze, his eyes darkened in confusion. "What is it?" He asked her.

"Since when does Lavender Brown get top marks in your class?" She asked him a bit coldly. He caught on to this as well and smirked at her.

"Since she started being smart, love." He told her simply. She could tell he was amused by her discomfort. This angered her.

"As far as I know, Lavender isn't smart. She's more of a whore, actually." She glared at him. Their eyes met and hers were challenging his and vice versa.

"I don't understand why this would bother you." He said.

"Yes you do!" Hermione protested. "You were looking pretty cosy with her during class!" Her voice was a bit more high pitched, and her anger boiled as Malfoy's words came rushing back to her.

"Ahh." Snape chuckled and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his face in her neck. "You think I'm shagging her." Hermione wanted to say something, yell at him even, but she felt his touch too distracting to do so. "You have nothing to worry about, love. She may think differently, but theres nothing between us. Besides," His voice got husky and his finger found her panties. "She is nothing compared to you, Hermione."

Hermione shivered as she heard her name roll off of his tongue. It sounded so different coming from him. It sounded so..._erotic_. His finger entered her and she moaned. He continued his minstrations until Hermione was squirming in her seat. He unzipped his trousers once again and entered her.

"Say my name." He whispered to her and thrusted into her with force. Hermione moaned. "_Say it_." He instructed once again.

"See..." Hermione whispered before he thrust into her again. "Seve - Severusssssss." She moaned. He groaned and began pounding into her. The table was rocking back and forth under their movements. Hermione felt herself close and with a couple more thrusts she was over the edge again. He came shortly after her and fell on top of her, sending her backwards onto the table. They lay there for a while, gazing into each others eyes.

Hermione didn't know if she had imagined it, but she was sure that she had seen some sort of emotion flicker through Snape's usually emotionless eyes. It made her head spin and butterflies errupt in her stomach.

* * *

Ginny was walking down the hallway with her head in a book, trying desperately to understand the spell she was reading about. She was so into the book that she completely didn't notice the person walking the opposite direction of her. This person seemed to be quite busy with some papers as well. They bumped into each other and both fell to the ground with a groan. 

She felt a heavy weight on top of her and when she opened her eyes she saw that Lupin was lying on top of her, settled right in between her spread legs. Her arms were snaked around his neck and their parchments and books were lying everywhere around them. They locked eyes and for a moment, Ginny forgot to breathe.

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley." He whispered and hesitated a moment before attempting to get up. Just as he was leaning on his hands, Ginny couldn't help but grind her hips against his. It just felt so good and right. He groaned and then gave her a half smile. Getting up, he reached his down to her to help her up as well. Now that she was standing, Ginny was still very close to him.

"No, professor. _I'm_ sorry. I should've watched where I was going." She said breathily. She was completely out of air, like he had just knocked all of it out of her. Lupin cleared his throat after a moment of silence and looked down, stepping away a bit. Ginny could tell he was uncomfortable being so close to her in public. She knew he was afraid that people would suspect something.

She giggled slightly at his discomfort and bent down to pick up her stuff, making sure to look sexy while doing so. She was intending to actually pick her stuff up and tell him she'd see him later, but apparently he had different things on his mind. He pulled her up by the waist, so all her stuff went tumbling to the ground again, and slammed her against the wall. Pressing his body against hers and holding her by the waist, he looked longingly down at her. First at her lips, then down her neck, and finally down her shirt. Ginny's breathing intensified and she felt moisture forming between her thighs.

His eyes shot up to meet hers. "God, Ginny." He whispered to her. "Why do you have to be so fucking beautiful?" With those words his lips found her neck and gave her a big love bite as she moaned. His hands slipped under her shirt, crawling slowly up her torso, drawing circles on her delicate skin.

Ginny didn't have the patience for it today and she certainly didn't want to wait for him to tease her. Her hands surely made their way down to his zipper and brought it down. Although he had been the one who had shoved her against the wall and started kissing her, he chuckled and put his hand on hers as if to stop her.

"Anyone could walk by." He murmured against her ear. She just quirked one skinny eyebrow at him and slapped his hand away. She sighed contently as he didn't protest further and felt his hand go up her thighs. Her knickers were pulled down and discarded of and his cock was pulled free from its boxers. With all thoughts of being caught gone astray, Lupin entered her with a forceful thrust. Ginny had to wrap her arms around his shoulders and cling onto him, so she wouldn't fall to the floor. She moaned loudly as he thrust into her again.

His pace continued to get faster as both of them began panting and groaning more frequently. His lips found hers and caught them in a passionate kiss, blowing Ginny away even more then his other parts were doing at the moment. The feeling of lust washed over her more heavily than anytime before and she felt herself needing him more and more. Just the plain thought of what they were doing right this moment was so naughty, so forbidden, increased her pleasure in it.

No doubt, if they'd get caught, Lupin would be fired and Ginny would be expelled. Not to mention her family and friends would be - well shocked didn't exactly cover it. But she felt herself not caring about those things as Lupin was now pounding into her with no mercy. She loved this wild side of him. She moaned one last time as she climaxed, taking him right along with her. They stood there, panting for a few moments before he pulled himself away from her.

Without a single word they began collecting their books and papers and Ginny slipped on her panties again. Finally, they both stood up and faced each other again. Ginny walked closer to him and put on hand on his chest. Looking up at him from her lashes and standing on her tippy toes to reach his ear, she whispered, "I do believe this wasn't quite enough for me. Let's go up to your quarters so I can be satisfied." She went back down to stand completely on her feet and looked up at him again. He was wearing a half - smile and nodded at her. Ginny smiled back.

* * *

Hermione was walking back from her detention, still slightly dazed. Her mind was still on that one fleetering look in Snape's eyes that had mesmorized her for reasons unknown to her. She was just analyzing it over again in her mind as she slightly bumped into two people. She looked a little surprised but recovered quickly as she saw who it was.

"Hermione." Harry whispered, also seeming surprised at seeing her. Ron was standing next to him, looking gloomy.

"Hi." Hermione heard herself saying briskly and stiffly. She was about to walk past them and completely forget about their bump - in, but Harry didn't let her. He grabbed her arm to hold her in place.

"Wait, Hermione." He said pleadingly. "I'm sorry."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She turned around to face him with a pleased expression on her face, but was quick to hide it. "Oh, really? About what?" She asked as if it were absurd that Harry would be apologizing.

"About, you know, making a scene at dinner? Saying all those things we didn't mean?" Harry continued temptively.

"We?" She asked, looking from Harry to Ron.

Harry nudged Ron with his elbow. Ron was glaring at open space and it seemed to take him a while before he found his voice. "Yeah - uh - right. I'm sorry, too, 'Mione." He grumbled.

Hermione stood silently for a while, looking from one boy to another. Harry was looking at her with a mixture of fear and hope while Ron was still sulking. But Hermione could tell he was silently wishing she would except their apology as well. Her heart fluttered once again, but for a completely different reason. Her face relaxed into a big grin and she threw her arms around her two best friends.

"Oh, boys!" She exclaimed happily. They both seemed to be taken aback by this, but quickly adjusted and smiled, hugging her back. Even Ron looked happy. "How I've missed you!"

At that moment, Hermione felt like everything was in place. Even though she had been distracted lately and definitely would have never admitted it, she had missed her boys like crazy. They were her brothers and not talking to them for so long had made her quite upset. Now she had her friends back. Ginny was with - more like _doing_ - Lupin. And she had the slightest suspicion that Snape saw her as more than an easy lay. _Yes. _She thought happily. _Everything seems great!_

Let's see how long this will last, shall we?

* * *

**AN: Hey guys!! If you've read my other story, you'll know why my updates are becoming slower. I have no idea if I'll be able to update at all this summer, but I sure hope so. **

**Meanwhile, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as the next chapter will get a bit more dramatic. So soak up all the happy couple - sex! teehee.**

**And don't forget to review!!**

**love,**

** xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**

* * *


	8. Fantasies developed

* * *

Over the next few months, everything seemed to be in place for Hermione. Her relationship with the boys was back to normal and she was still seeing quite a lot of Snape without anyone taking notice. She was, of course, starting to stress about her NEWTs that were coming up and so had to put their secret meetings to a later hour, due to the time she spent studying. But since everybody blamed her sleepy state and snappy attitude on pre - NEWT nerves, she was covered in that sense.

But yet there was one little thing in the back of Hermione's mind that kept nagging her and wouldn't leave her alone. She tried her hardest to avoid it, yet it kept coming back and eating her up from the inside. Although there was no visible signs that their relationship was anything but physical, Hermione sometimes caught herself wishing or hoping differently. She would confuse lustful whispers for declerations of love or would trick herself into thinking that she saw Snape looking at her differently than just sexual prey. She didn't quite understand why she would start becoming emotionally attatched to a person such as Snape, the least likely for anyone to fall in love with. Yet she couldn't help but fear that this would become a serious issue in the future.

Then again, thinking about the future confused her just as much. She had never thought much about it at the beginning of their affair, but now that her school year was more than halfway over, she began wondering what would happen when she gratuated. Would everything end? _Of course it will._ She kept telling herself. They both got into this situation, knowing that someday all of this would have to stop. But unfortunately, Hermione had to admit to herself that that thought wasn't all that welcome to her.

Of course she could never imagine the two of them declaring their love for eachother and actually having a serious relationship. Just the thought of that was enough to make Hermione laugh. And after all, Hermione was a woman with morals. She wanted a future that included a family. A loving husband and children, something which could _never_ happen with Snape.

Hermione sighed, these thoughts still pressing her as she made her way down to the familiar dungeons. When she reached her desired door, she gave one short knock and entered. Snape was, as usually, sitting behind his desk. "Good evening, professor." Hermione greeted him. Except for those few occasions during sex, Hermione never used his first name.

Snape stood up and walked towards her, instantly wrapping his arms around her waist when he reached. She immediately relaxed.

"Tense tonight?" He whispered. She didn't answer and just rested her head on his shoulders and let him stroke her back. "And why are you in such a state tonight, Miss Granger?" Snape asked her. "Surely not just NEWTs?"

He raised her chin with his index finger and their eyes locked. Hermione could feel his eyes searching hers. "It's nothing to worry about, Professor." She told him quietly.

"Who says I was worried?" He asked in reply, slowly guiding her backwards towards the wall. "I'm sure it's nothing that I can't fix." And without another second wasted, his lips found hers.

Hermione's eyes instantly closed and her body filled up with heat. Those lips were so familiar to her, so known, but still, everytime they kissed her she felt the same rush of excitement she had felt the first time they had kissed. His hands ran down her sides, touching her exactly the way she liked it. Her breath caught in her throat and she was unable to keep kissing him. She drew away, her eyes still closed, and leaned against the wall, letting him take over her.

Snape let her cloak fall to the ground and reached up her school skirt. He grabbed her by her ass and made her wrap her legs around his waist. Slowly, while still kissing her, he walked them over to his desk which he cleared of all objects with a flick of his wand. He sat her on it and soon Snape was lying on top of her. His cloak was lying on the ground as well and Hermione had begun to undo his shirt. One by one, she freed the buttons and let herself see one more glimpse of his body. She was teasing herself and him by going so slowly, but she didn't want to rush. Not this time.

Snape watched her as she freed him of his clothes, his eyes never leaving her. Hermione bit her lip as she finally undid the last button of his shirt and moved it off his shoulders. Her hands automatically found his chest and began to feel him. Her blouse was next. Snape began to undress her just as slowly as she had done to him and soon she was shirtless as well. His hands traveled up her sides, making her breath catch in her throat, and they moved to her back, unclasping her bra with one swift move.

Hermione gasped as her bare nipples hit the cold air. Snape bent down and took one of them into his mouth, sucking on it slightly and nibbling, too. She couldn't believe what great pleasure this little move was bringing to her and she closed her eyes and let him taste her. His lips were everywhere. They moved slowly, from her breasts to her collar bone to her neck and to her ear, leaving a trail of burning fire behind them on her skin.

Snape began tugging on her skirt and slowly lowered it off her legs and threw it to the ground. His lips continued their path, this time downward, going over her flat stomach and down to her navel. Hermione wasn't able to breathe as his feather-light kisses went below her belly and down to her panty-line. Snape hooked a finger through her knickers and began to pull them off as well. He spread her legs, giving himself a better view of her. She felt tingly all over in anticipation for what she knew was coming.

The second his lips made contact with her moist center, her eyes shut and her back arched. At first he only began kissing the area, driving her wilder by the second. Then his tongue darted out to further pleasure her and Hermione moaned. He pressed his lips closer to her and began licking her insides, lingering longer on her clit. Her hands flew down to his head and she grabbed a fistfull of his hair.

Hermione felt him stop for a second and whisper something along the lines of, "So beautiful." but she wasn't sure. The next second, his actions continued and he began sucking on her clit, driving her wild and closer to the edge. Hermione began panting and moaning louder and louder. It wasn't long befor she was hit her climax. Her back arched further, she closed her eyes and moaned out his name. This was pure bliss.

Snape drew away from her and moved himself on top of her again. Their eyes locked once more. Hermione's hands began to travel from his chest downwards, until they reached the waist line of his boxers. She teased him a bit there, but finally reached in and wrapped her hand around his member. He sighed and his eyes flickered a little, but they didn't leave hers. Hermione pulled down his boxers completely, releasing his enormous, throbing penis.

Hermione felt a rush of excitement as she saw it, knowing it was about to enter her. She felt silly for feeling so excited. After all she had much experience with this particular one, but still she felt the same rush of adrenalin as the very first time. She didn't have much more time to think, though, because the next second, Snape had burried himself within her with a groan. Hermione arched her back and her eyes flickered shut.

He drew back only to thrust into her with more force this time, sending both into a pool of ecstacy. Their movements continued and Snape's began traveling all over Hermione. They were on her neck, her collar bone, her breasts, driving her to near insanity. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him a new angle to enter her with. Her hands were on his back and she was sure she was some marks with her nails, but she couldn't care less at the moment. This was too good.

Snape sped up and began thrusting faster and faster with every passing second and Hermione could feel herself coming closer to the edge. She gave a loud moan indicating this and his movements sped up further.

"Look at me." Snape hissed in her ear. "I want to see you come. Look at me, Hermione."

She opened her eyes and their gazes locked. Hermione moaned again and knew she was almost there. Just a bit more... "Severussss!!" She breathed as her back arched again. Her toes curled and her nails dug into his shoulders but she never broke eye contact. This seemed too much for him, for he spilled his own seed inside her. He rode out their orgasms, making sure it lasted as long as possible, until finally collapsing on top of her.

They were both breathing hard, trying to recover from their intense orgasms. Snape propped himself back up after a while and looked at her sweaty face. There were hairs sticking to her face and he moved them behind her ear gently, his eyes searching hers. Their eyes locked again and Hermione felt a tingle go up her spine with the intensity of it. She was shocked to find so much emotion hidden behind the black pupils. She couldn't tell what exactly they were, but she was still amazed and intrigued by it.

She found it too much and leaned up and kissed him forcefully on the lips. They began snogging a bit, their kisses slow and passionate. He was the first to break the kiss. She kept her eyes closed for another while, letting the feeling of the kiss linger until she finally looked at him again.

"You should probably go." He whispered softly in a voice Hermione had never heard him use before. When she didn't respond, he slowly got off of her, reached for his wand and with a flick they were both clean and dressed again. Hermione slowly moved off of the table and stumbled on her legs. Snape jumped forward and balanced her by holding her by the waist.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered and reached up to kiss him one more time. It was short and sweet and Hermione sighed as she turned away and started walking towards the door. When she reached it, she turned to him, smiled one last time and walked out.

* * *

"Hermione? Hello? I'm talking to you!" Ginny said, waving her hand in front of Hermione's eyes. Suddenly waking up from her thoughts, she looked up to realize Ginny was giving her an annoyed look. 

"Sorry, Ginny." Hermione yawned. "I'm just so tired. All this studying..."

"Are you sure that's it? Because otherwise you're always interested in my stories." She replied sceptically.

Hermione sighed. Of course it wasn't just the NEWTs. She was telling Ginny the same lie she had told Snape. Oh God. Just thinking his name was enough to make her tremble with desire. "Yes. I'm just very stressed out. I'm sorry, Ginny. I think you'll have to tell me this story another time. I'm going to bed."

Now Ginny was looking worried. "All right..." She hesitated. "Well, I have 'detention' now anyway." She added more enthusiastically, winking at Hermione. "See you tomorrow."

Both girls got up and walked in different directions. Hermione had just reached the bottom of the staircase when someone called her name. She turned around to find Ron walking over towards her.

"Hey." She said, giving him a faint smile.

"Hermione." Ron choked. He looked like he was having trouble with whatever he wanted to say, because his whole face was turning red and he couldn't look her in the eye. "Do you - do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" He spat out with a little trouble.

Hermione was confused. "Er - Actually I was about to go to bed. I'm very tired and stressed right now." She told him. His face seemed to drop and disappointment was written all over it. From the back she saw Harry watching them and he gave her a significant look. Then it dawned on Hermione.

"Maybe just a minute?" Ron asked again. "It won't take long, I promise."

Hermione's eyes were now squinted sceptically and turned back to Ron. "Okay then." She said. Ron sighed in relief and began walking towards a quiet end of the common room. She shot Harry another curious look before turning her back to him and facing Ron.

"Well?" She asked.

Ron cleared his throat. He looked even more red than before. "So - so I was thinking. There's this Hogsmead trip coming up this Saturday."

"Yes, I know that." Hermione egged on impatiently.

"Well, I was just thinking - that is if you want to - that we could maybe - you know - go together?" He mumbled. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, of course. We'll go all together. Like always." She said in a confused tone. Of course she knew better, but decided not to act on it, hoping that what she thought was about to happen, wouldn't.

Ron looked like he was about to die in his embarrassment. "But, I was - I was kind of - you know - eh - thinking we could go - _together_. As in, like - you know - a da - date, maybe?" He was scarlet by now and looked extremely interested with the carpet on the floor.

Hermione's heart dropped. What was she supposed to do? Saying no would be the end of their friendship as she knew it. He could be extremely embarrassed, or worse; mad at her. They would have to go through the whole awkward phase after this. But then again, saying yes... She would be sending him wrong signals. It could turn out bad toward the end if he ever found out she wasn't interested in him like that but only led him on. She felt so sorry for him at the moment. No matter what, he'd have his heart broken.

"I have to think about this." She whispered. He looked up at her like she had just sprouted two heads. "I'm sorry, Ron. I'll let you know tomorrow." And with that she turned around and ran up to the girl's dormitory, where she threw herself ofn the bed and closed her eyes. This was just such a horrible situation.

She felt like it was testing her and everything she'd been thinking and feeling lately. All her thoughts about Snape and their future were being put on the spot. All her emotions were being questioned. Of course she loved Ron, but she wasn't exactly sure if there ever could be more than friendship between them. Yet, what would there be with Snape? She had already come to the conclusion that they wouldn't - no - _couldn't_ have a future.

She felt her eyes tear up as she realized the decision she had promised she'd make by tomorrow, would decide everything. Well, almost.

* * *

His tongue was working magic on her. She gave a loud moan and her hands intertwined in his hair, pushing him further down her center. He sucked and scraped his teeth all over her most sensitive spots, driving her crazy. 

"Oh fuck. Lupinnnnn." She moaned loudly. She could feel herself draw blood from her lip, she was biting it so hard. His tongue found her vagina and began making its way up the tight hole. Ginny arched her back. He stuck it in as far as it would go and took it back out, only to repeat the process. He began tongue-fucking her, going faster by the second. His hand came up to help his mouth with the job, rubbing on her clit, making her shudder and gasp.

Ginny gave another loud moan as she finally hit her climax. He milked out her orgasm and only stopped once she stopped shuddering. She relaxed back onto the desk. Lupin crawled his way back up her body and smiled wickedly.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked her.

Ginny decided to ignore him and kissed him instead. He didn't complain and kissed her right back. They snogged for a while until the dinner bell rang.

Lupin broke the kiss. "We should go to dinner." He told her.

"I can't let you go out like this!" Ginny protested signaling the little tent inside his pants. He was just about to protest but she didn't give him the opportunity to do so. Pushing him onto his beck, she straddled him and began undoing his belt.

"Ginny -" He started off.

"You know you want it." She cut him off, her voice seductive. He stopped protesting at once and watched her release him from his trousers. Ginny felt his manhood throb in her hands. She knew he needed it. Bad.

Keeping her eyes locked with his she slowly positioned herself on top of him and lowered herself slowly, taking him in completely. She watched as his face tensed up and a little grunt came from his mouth. As she began moving her hips, his hands flew up to her hips right away, gripping her tigthly. Ginny moaned and threw her head back, keeping their pace steady and slow.

"Ginnyy.. Goddamn!" Lupin hissed, his eyes were closed and he was resting it back against the table. Ginny was still watching him and getting more turned on by the second. Damn, he was driving her crazy, and apparently she was doing the same to him. Her hips began rocking harder on their own accord and she began riding him faster and faster. His grip on her hips tightened as both of them felt themselves growing closer to the edge.

Soon they both reached their climax as Ginny cried out and Lupin groaned, spilling his seed inside her. Ginny rode out their orgasms, until finally collapsing on top of her secret lover. They were both panting with their eyes closed. Lupin's hand came up to storke Ginny's hair.

"Ginny?" He asked sweetly.

"Mmm?" She replied, still in her dreamland.

"What are we doing?" Ginny tensed up and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

Lupin sighed. "I mean, it's one thing that we're doing the most illegal thing, at the moment, but other then that, what does this mean?" Ginny gave him a blank look. "I mean is this just sex? Because quite frankly, I'm not that type of guy. I usually don't shag just any random girl."

Ginny bit her lip and looked away. "It's not just sex for me." She told him quietly after a long silence. Lupin smiled and stroked her face, pulling her down to lie on top of him again.

"Good. That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop laughing at the expression on his face. Although he looked incredibly angry, she could tell he was trying to hide a smile. He had her backed into the corner of his office and was glaring at her. 

"It isn't funny." He told her.

"Oh, but you see, it is! It's just hilarious." She said, giggling more. His scowl deepened. "Oh, come on." She pouted. "You know you liked it. You know you'd love for me to do that again."

The effect of those words were immense. His face expression turned from angry to sly. "You know I would never argue on that point. You have quite a talented mouth." He said huskily, his eyes traveling down to her lips. "It's just the timing that was a bit problematic."

"Those poor first years." Hermione went on, smiling at his compliment.

"Poor first years?" Snape asked. "I'm the one that had to pretend everything was fine while my girlfriend was sucking me off under the table! I'm the one that -" Snape broke off. The look on Hermione's face had suddenly changed and he had no idea why. "What?" He asked.

"What did you just say?" She asked, her tone quiet and serious.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about." He replied, still confused.

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

It seemed to have dawned on him now what she was talking about, because his face fell, too, and he didn't speak. The two stared at eachother as a long silence stretched in between them. Hermione's mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide. She could see shock in his, but also something she couldn't quite put a finger on.

It was Snape who broke the silence first. He cleared his throat and looked away from her. Turning around he murmured, "I have some papers to grade. I would like it if you would leave now." He walked over to his desk and sat down.

"I -" Hermione began.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape said, still not looking at her. Hermione was still too shocked to speak. She stood there for another while, drinking in everything that had happened in the last couple minutes before remembering where she was again. She felt sudden sorrow wash over her as she heard his coldness towards he in his voice. Had he just called her his girlfriend and acted like a bastard to her within the past two minutes? Her eyes teared up and she got a massive lump in her throat. "Nothing." She croaked out before nearly running out of the room. It seemed like the decision she had been dreaded to make had just been made for her.


	9. Author's Note The End

**Hey guys! Okay I think I owe you guys an apology. I am so sorry for all the great fans that have stuck with reading this story from the beginning. And also the ones who have read my other stories faithfully! But I think you guys deserve to know the truth which is I probably won't be continuing neither this nor my other story (Do you still love me?).**

**Now I understand if you are mad and I understand that it is something very unprofessional to do, but I had to take a break from writing these stories when I left over the past summer since I didn't have internet access. And I realized when you take long breaks from your stories, you stop being close to them. If that makes any sense to you at all. I mean I just don't think the way I used to back then, and I just can't pick it up anymore.**

**Trust me when I say I've tried to continue both stories, but it's just not there anymore. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to give you guys an ending and I know it really sucks, and I feel completely horrible about it. I truly hate myself for it. But I promise there will be new stories! Ones I will actually finish too!**

**Once again sorry and thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews you guys have left me! I truly enjoyed writing these stories. I wish I could've kept it going. :(**

** xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**


	10. Fantasies Fulfilled

**AN: OKay so I decided you guys were right. I couldn't just leave this story like this. I needed an ending. I feel bad for what I did, so I owed you guys one. So here you go. I don't like it, but I hope you do!**

* * *

Three months had passed. Three whole months without touching him, kissing him, feeling him inside her. Three months that had seemed like centuries to Hermione. At first she would cry herself to sleep everynight, hurting over his harshness and her desperation for him. But after that phase stopped she just became numb. She felt herself begin to lose herself more and more each day. With every potion class unattended or attended, with every ignored knock on his door or plea for him to talk to her, with every avoided attempt to talk to him, with every night she spent touching herself in her bed, trying to recreate him, with every frustrated, sleepless night, Hermione felt herself weakening, breaking.

She didn't understand what had happened. One word had slipped his mouth and everything had ended. She had gone to him the next night, only to be greeted coldly and asked to leave immediately if she didn't have a class related question for him. She had walked away hurt, but figured he would need some time to get over it. So she stayed away for a couple of nights. Left him to be. That day at potions she had hoped to get some signal from him. The usual twinkle in his eye as he looked at her, a lustfull look, a snide remark with a hidden meaning, anything. But she was disappointed.

Staying after class, she tried to confront him and finally ask why he was acting like nothing had ever occured between them. But once again she was shaken off rudely. Hermione couldn't deny that she thought that she was very pessimistic about everything after that point. Everything would only worsten from then. After a couple of potions lessons she had stopped going to them completely. She knew Snape wouldn't say anything as far as she showed up once up in a while. She became less enthusiastic in other classes. Though she would still do all the work correctly and just as good as she had before, she would never speak.

Her friends noticed these changes of course, too. Only Ginny knew what was wrong with her, but after a few attempts to make her feel better, she had given up hope as well. Hermione had even tried going out with Ron a couple of times, she even kissed him, but nothing worked. It just wasn't the same. It was very fair to say that Hermione had become depressed.

These days all she did was go to the library to study, attend a couple of meals and leave as quickly as possible, and sleep. That is she would sleep when her thoughts weren't keeping her up. On those nights, which happened often, she walked around the school, wandering the corridors, with Harry's map to keep a lookout for professors. One night when she had forgotten the map she had felt sure someone had been watching her, following her, and she had made up the crazy idea that maybe Snape had seen her hopeless state and thought about forgiving her for whatever she had done. But of course that was completely wrong.

The thing was, Hermione realized this after many many nights of sleepless nights and straying through empty halls, she was in love with him. She was not only dependant on his touch, his body, the feel of him inside her, but also she had fallen for him. She loved his intellect, his darkness, and the fact that she had seen the softer side of him, even when he hadn't noticed he was showing it to her. She new that many times during sex, when he would call her by her first name, he had let his guards down. More than once she had something in his eyes, other than his normal cold nothingness. Some sort of affection that told her he felt the same. But it would be gone as fast as it had come and she would be sure she had just imagined it. Now she was almost positive it had been a fragment of her imagination.

On top of all this emotional stuff that was wearing her out, Hermione was getting really damn lonely. She would spend whole nights trying to recreate the feeling of him penetrating her, taking her over and over again, but it was to no avail. Once or twice she thought about doing it with someone else, possibly Ron, but she knew that would just make everything more complicated, not to mention Ron's fumbling motions could never match up to Sna - his.

Just thinking his name would create a canon affect within her. First her head would spin, then her heart would speed up and her stomach would do a couple of flips and her knees would grow week. This is what she went through everytime she heard someone talk about him or even mention his name. She was growing more and more skinny and unhealthy looking. She felt sick and completely sexually frustrated.

Everything had turned black in her eyes. There was no more sunshine in her life. Even as the winter turned to spring and the weather warmed up, But Hermione was satisfied, because N.E.W.T.s were coming up, which meant that she could hide herself behind books without anyone questioning her. She could step into the world of studying, completely forgetting her own worries, even if only for minutes.

So it came that one day Hermione actually decided she needed to go to potions. The second she entered the classroom, she walked over to her usual desk, where her Harry and Ron used to make their potions together. She didn't even bother waiting for the two, becuase she knew that they wouldn't sit with her. They would join Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, leaving her to work alone. Not that she had anything to complain about. She had been the one who had pushed them away.

So when two figures appeared beside her, Hermione looked up in shock. Her expression was greeted by the nervous looks of the two boys that had been such a big part of her life, with the exception of the last months, of course.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said quietly. He looked at her expectantly. She tried to smile but her muscles didn't seem to be working at that time. "We wanted to talk to you." He told her. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears already.

But just then the hairs on Hermione's neck pricked up as she felt a familiar presence behind her. And just as she felt her body stiffen, a tall dark figure swooshed by her to the front of the class. The whole class fell silent. Snape drew his wand, and with a flick there were instructions written on the board.

"Who can tell me what potion these instructions are for?" He asked with his deathly smooth voice that made Hermione shiver as she thought about all the times he had whispered in her ear. _No. Bad Hermione. Stop._

Of course, Hermione knew the answer right away, but she didn't raise her hand. No one did. Harry nudged her on the side. She looked over to him and what she saw made her want to cry. He was begging her. Begging her to answer the question. Begging her to raise her hand; give _some_ kind sign that the old Hermione was still there. What she saw also gave her bravery and support.

With a deep and calming breath, Hermione raised her hand, looking directly at Snape. His head turned towards her. She could've sworn that time had slowed down during the two seconds that they stood there, just looking at each other. The moment seemed to go on forever and Hermione thought she saw his eyes flicker for a split second as they found hers, but she was sure she had imagined it.

"Ms Granger." He said in a monotonous voice. "How nice of you to show up." She tried her hardest to not him get to her. Completely ignoring the fact that those were the first words he had spoken to her ever since... well ever since _then_, she took another breath and answered the question.

"It is called the revenge potion, Sir." She said, making sure she sounded as professional as possible. "Its purpose is to poison the drinker so that they do anything the brewer wants them, too. It was declared illegal after one person who took the potion cut all of his body parts off individually until death in 1767." She had said it all in one breath, hoping to be able to stop talking as soon as possible. But Hermione had to admit, talking again felt really good. She hadn't been doing much of that lately.

"It works somewhat like the Imperius Curse." Snape continued, not even acknowleging Hermione's response. Looking over at Harry and Ron, she saw small smiles on both their faces. She smiled back. "It can make the taker do anything the brewer wants them to do. The crucial difference, you cannot lift the curse of the potion, unlike with the Imperius curse. And as Miss Granger here," Hermione shivered as he drew out her name and his eyes met hers. "informed us, it has been banned for nearly three centuries. Of course, Hogwarts has special permission to teach it to its students. However, you will not be making this potion, but only writing an explanation for each its ingredients and what effect they would have on the potion." The whole class groaned. "Begin." With that he swiftly turned around and went to his desk.

Hermione forced herself to tear her eyes away from Snape and turned to the boys. "Look, guys." She started, but Harry cut her off.

"It's fine Hermione. You don't have to say anything." He told her, but she knew he didn't mean it. She was sure they were dying out of curiousity, wanting to know why she had been so distant lately.

"No, but I do." She corrected them. "I know I have been completely strange in the past months, and I owe you guys a huge apology. I never should've let my personal life affect our friendship."

"Personal life?" Ron cut in. "But that's exactly what we're talking about, Hermione. We've been friends for seven years! Your personal life should include us! Not exclude us!"

Hermione sighed. "You're right. You guys are completely right." She admitted, looking down at her hands before looking back up at them. "I promise you, no more secrets from now on. I will be completely honest with you. You just have to let me have this one secret. This only one. I will probably eventually end up telling you guys. But I just can't now. You just have to trust me on this one."

Before they even spoke, Hermione saw the answer in their eyes. She couldn't believe that after all this time they would still trust her and it touched her deeply. The three smiled and quickly hugged. Big mistake.

"This isn't relationship therapy class, Miss Granger." Snape draweled from behind her. Hermione froze. Her whole body had stiffened. This was the closest she had been to him in the last three months and it stirred some old emotions that she had tried to supress for so long. "Ten points from Gryffindor. I suggest you get to work before I take any more." He said, moving up from behind them and walking back towards his desk. She hadn't even seen him get up. But he stopped after a couple steps and without looking at her said, "And I'll be needing to see you after class, Miss Granger."

Hermione couldn't help but silently gasp. Her mouth was hanging open. What. The. Hell. "Hermione, you okay?" She heard Ron ask. She tried to nodd, answer yes, _something. _But she didn't seem to be able to. Had he just asked her to stay after? After three whole months of completely ignoring her existance, he wanted to talk to her? In private?! What was going on.

Before Harry and Ron got mad at her again she snapped herself out of it and smiled at them. "Yeah. Sorry. I just can't think of what he would want from me. I mean I didn't even do anything, you know?" She said in what she hoped was a good act of anger. But she didn't really have to pretend that much. The fact that he dared to ask her to stay behind, thinking he could talk to her in private after what he had done to her pissed her off. The fact that he had to tell her that he wanted her to stay at the beginning of the class, when he knew she would be anxiously waiting for class to end so she could find out what he wanted made her blood boil. Three months later and he still knew exactly how to torture her.

Of course, the rest of the class seemed to go by incredibly slowly. As much as she wanted the class to be over, she also dreaded it extremely. She had no idea what was in store for her, and it made her nervous just thinking about it. So when the bell rang to indicate the end of the period, she gulped loudly and breathed in deeply, trying to calm her frantic heartbeat. Harry and Ron said their goodbyes, telling her they'd save her some lunch, and left.

Hermione packed away her last quills, and figuring she couldn't put it off any longer, she stepped towards Snape, who was sitting at his desk, scribbling away on a piece of parchment. She felt herself shaking as she realized this was the first time they had been alone together in a room since their last encounter. Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention, but he didn't look up. So she was left standing there for a couple minutes, until he finally put his quill down and looked up at her. Hermione froze.

"Miss Granger." He began, his voice silky and composed as if he wasn't affected by her presence at all. "Do you care to explain why you have been missing so many of my classes?" He asked her. Hermione's brain stopped working for just a moment. What had he just asked her?

"What?" She breathed, letting out the breath she had been holding in.

"I asked you whether there was a reason behind you skipping my classes." He continued, putting his hands together on top of the death. "Last time I checked NEWT Potions wasn't an optional class."

Hermione did not believe the words leaving his mouth. Was he actually expecting an answer to his question? Did he honestly not know that the reason she didn't come to class was he himself? Her mouth a little agape and her eyebrows shot up into her hairline, she had a look of utter surprise written on her face.

"Miss Granger?" He asked, mockingly, as if enjoying her shocked silence. "Do you care to answer?"

Slowly, the anger that Hermione had felt before, crept back into her and made her blood boil again. What a git! Who did he think he was, asking her a question when he knew the answer perfectly well? Was he _trying_ to provoke her? Anger her? _Torture_ her?

"I believe you know the answer, Professor." She seethed at him, trying to remain her cool while trying to get her voice to work all at the same time.

"I'm afraid I don't, Miss Granger." He told her patiently. "For would I be asking if I knew the answer?"

Hermione resisted the urge to punch him. "I don't know. You tell me."

Snape only gave her a slight smirk. "If you shall miss another of my classes, I will have to report you to the headmaster." He continued, ignoring the anger in her voice. He knew he was getting to her and Hermione could see the victory in his eyes. "I suggest you do not let it go that far." Hermione didn't say a word. She just stood there, looking at him with disbelief and anger written all over her face. She could practically feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. "You are dismissed." Snape said, looking back down at his parchment. He picked up his quill and began scribbling, only to stop again to look at her still standing there.

"I believe I just dismissed you, Miss Granger." He said, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Hermione still had no intention to leave. "No." She said firmly. Snape looked at her in surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, No." She repeated. "I'm sick of you telling me what to do. I'm sick of you controlling me like this."

"Well, you see, Miss Granger," He said in that deathly calm voice of his that normally sent shivers down her spine but now just pissed her off further. "As your professor, I do have that power."

"I'm not talking about you as a professor." She told him, gaining more strength in her voice. "I'm talking about you as a man, talking to me, a woman. I'm talking about you as my lover."

The impact of her words were tremendous. His face dropped and the amused sparkle in his eyes were gone. Instead his black orbs filled with anger themselves and his mouth thinned. Without knowing what was going on, Hermione felt herself being pushed against a wall roughly and Snape's face in hers.

"Whatever little fantasy you have of us being lovers," He hissed dangerously. "Is foolish and complete rubbish, Miss Granger. I suggest you forget about anything that you think we might've had and go on living your life as a insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to let him see her weak. So she gathered all the strength she had left to answer him. "Last time I checked, it wasn't only a fantasy. Last time i checked you were fucking me in every position possible." She seethed back. "_Professor._" She added.

He growled and pushed against her roughly. "And that's exactly what it was. Fucking. Nothing else. Do you understand? _Nothing_."

"I understand perfectly well." She replied. Her voice was weaker this time. He was still glaring deeply into her eyes and she was the first one to break eye contact. She looked down to her feet, willing her tears not to fall. "Now will you please let me go?" She asked feebly. Her voice was almost a whisper as she asked the question.

She heard him sigh and his grip on her slowly loosened on her, but this was not what Hermione had meant. They both knew what she had truly meant by her question. She hadn't meant letting her go physically. No. She was asking him to let her go emotionally, for she was still as much his as she had been from the day her dreams had started.

His body was still very close to hers and she could feel the heat radiating from it. She knew well that he still wanted her as bad as she wanted him. She knew him much better then he thought she did by now, and although he wasn't showing it, she could see the desire in his eyes. She looked up at him, locking her eyes with his again. But this time they weren't glaring. They were just staring.

After trying so hard to stop herself from crying, Hermione found it impossible to stop that one tear from escaping down her cheek. But she didn't hurry to wipe it away. She didn't care anymore whether he saw her tears. It would serve him well to know what he had done to her. How he had gotten into her heart and now wouldn't let her go. She gasped as his hand shot up to wipe her tear away. It was such an unexpected gesture that both of them were caught in surprise at his actions.

Hermione's breathing got harder as her eyes kept darting to his lips. How would it feel to kiss them again? What would they feel like against her neck? Hermione had to stop herself from shuddering. But soon her thoughts were all wiped away due to his lips pressing firmly against hers. Shocked at first, Hermione felt like she should stop him. But then she felt him open her lips with his and his tongue entering her mouth, and all control was lost.

Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, while his snarked around her waist. They pulled each other closer, relishing their closeness. It had been so long since they had been able to touch each other. Hermione felt a passion flare up inside her that she had never felt before. Her whole entire body was aching for more at this moment.

Clothes began falling off of them one by one. The more skind exposed, the needier the couple got. Hermione had never seen Snape loose control like this. He was completely exposed; naked in front of her eyes. And honestly, she loved it. It drove her wild.

His fingers soon found her wet folds, making her gasp, finally breaking the heated kiss. He backed her up against the desk and entered two fingers into her. Hermione moaned loudly. She had been lacking touch for so long, that this felt incredible. She looked at him, seeing his eyes completely clouded over in lust. She knew that her absence hadn't done him good either.

Not wanting to waist any more time, she unbuckled his trousers and pushed them down. He didn't hesitate either, pulling down his boxers and entering her in one swift move. They both groaned with satisfaction. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, loving the feeling of him inside her again.

Snape began thrusting inside her, his pace fast and rough. Neither had the patience to be gentle. Hermione was moaning almost constantly now, his thrusts going deeper every time, hitting her spot. Her nails began scratching his back, leaving marks across his skin. But Snape didn't seem to care. His eyes were wandering down her body as he watched the beautiful form beneath him writhe in pleasure.

His lips found hers in another heated kiss. He began going faster than before, thrusting in her with such force that Hermione knew it would leave bruises for the next day. But none of that mattered at the moment. All that mattered was the fact that they were both there, shagging each other senseless.

With each thrust, Hermione felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She broke the kiss and moaned really loudly, pulling him even closer to her sweaty body. "Goddddd" She groaned. "Severussssssssss"

And with that she came, long and hard, taking him with her. He spilled his semen into her as her walls milked him for all he was worth. Their naked, sweaty bodies collapsed on another, both getting their breath back.

After what felt like hours, Snape slowly lifted himself off of her and grabbed his wand. With a simple flick they were both clean and dressed. Hermione made an attempt to get up, but her knees gave in. Snape hurried forward to catch her. After making sure she could stand on her own, he looked at her, his eyes reading sorrow.

"You know what this means, then?" He asked her in a soft voice.

"Yes." She replied almost immediately. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her clothes the best she could before looking up at him again. "Until graduation then?" She asked. He gave her a brief nod.

"All right." She said. "I better get to lunch. The boys will be wondering where I am." She stepped closer to him and kissed him on the lips. "See you tonight?"

He nodded again. She turned around and walked towards the door. "Hermione?" He called after her. She turned around and looked at him. "Maybe you could spend the night?" He asked. It took a moment for her to process what he had just said, but then she smiled. It was her turn to nod.

"Of course."

* * *

**AN: Here you go. I know It's not the best ending ever, and I'm personally not satisfied at ALL with it. But What can I say? I guess I'm just a bad author. :(**

**Anyway. I was thinking about maybe doing a second part to this story? Like ten years from now or somehting. Like a continuation. Maybe the two could meet again and remember what they had? I don't know. What do you think? I kinda want to do it and kinda don't. Will you help me decide?**

**I hope at least one of you enjoyed it. And once again I'm REALLLLLLLLLLY sorry that this story turned out this way. I liked it a lot, but just had to turn it into something shitty, didn't I? Anyway. Thank you for all of you who stuck with me through this.**

**I love you all! Even if you hate me!!**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**


End file.
